L'Encre de la Vie
by Night Tales
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents, Angéline se retrouve perdue dans ce monde où elle n'a aucune accroche, et se réfugie dans les livres et les rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle est destinée, et elle meurt pour se retrouver... Dans le monde de Twilight. - Comment est-ce qu'une fille de chez nous s'intègrera-t-elle dans un monde de magie et de rivalité ancestrale ?
1. Chapitre 1

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Bonjour à vous qui lisez ceci !

Je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic, car j'ai toujours eu envie de partager les histoires folles que mon esprit produit à chaque fois que je lis un livre... Et voici ma première fanfiction ! Enfin !

Bref, ce n'est pas ma vie qui vous intéresse, donc je m'arrête là et vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer uniquement, et c'est pour ça que je suis en train d'écrire ma première fanfiction et non pas un livre.

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

Après la mort de ses parents, Angéline se retrouve perdue dans ce monde où elle n'a aucune accroche, et se réfugie dans les livres et les rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle est destinée, et elle meurt pour se retrouver... Dans le monde de Twilight.

* * *

J'étais assise par terre, dans l'herbe, un livre sur les genoux, d'autres posés autour de moi. Ma main gauche tenait fermement contre mon cœur mon second pendentif, alors que la droite tournait les pages, ou jouait distraitement avec la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux, les faisant voler de partout sauf dans mon visage, grâce à la pince qui les retenait. Heureusement que c'était ainsi, car j'ai toujours détesté être dérangée pendant que je lisais. Vous vous demandez quel livre retenait ce jour-là toute mon attention ? C'était _Twilight_ , livre 1, _Fascination_. Oh non, n'allez pas croire que je lisais cette série pour la première fois ! Jeune fille romantique adorant tout ce qui a un rapport avec les créatures fantastiques, je l'avais déjà lu bien des fois. Et même si je répétais que les personnages principaux, Bella et Edward, m'inspiraient de la peur, je continuai à le lire et relire.

Quand je dis répéter, c'est silencieusement, en pensées. Jamais je ne parlais avec qui que ce soit de mes lectures, c'est privé !

…

Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui.

Bella et Edward m'ont toujours inspiré de la peur. Je n'avais pas peur d'eux – quelle idée ! Mais j'avais peur de ce que m'inspirait ce qu'ils s'infligeaient. Edward, enfermé dans sa haine de lui-même, et Bella dans son amour et son désir d'aider… Enfermés. Comme… Comme …

Je me mis à pleurer, cessant momentanément de lire, pour attraper _Tentation_ , et le jeter au loin. Aussitôt, je déglutis, mes yeux s'écarquillant. Je posai au niveau de la dernière ligne que j'avais lu mon marque page (un billet d'absence non utilisé du lycée, de l'année dernière bien sûr), et me levai rapidement pour aller ramasser le livre, et lisser ses pages pliées.

« Pas abîmer les livres. Pas bien ! » marmonnai-je, fâchée contre moi-même. Ce n'est pas parce que je détestais ce qui se passait dans ce livre que je ne devais pas en prendre soin, comme de tous les autres !

Je retournai m'asseoir, et repris ma lecture. Ignorant le son d'une musique tournée à fond qui se rapprochait, mes yeux continuèrent à glisser sur les mots, ma main gauche continua à serrer un de mes deux colliers contre mon cœur, et l'autre continua à jouer avec ma bague, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de pages à tourner en ce moment.

Soudain, une douleur explosa dans mon dos, pour résonner à une vitesse folle dans mes os, submergeant mon corps entier. Le monde s'effaça au moment où ma tête percuta le livre ouvert sur mes genoux.

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

Je me réveillai lorsque ma tête percuta la tablette d'avion que j'avais laissé ouverte. Bien sûr, mon sandwich était posé dessus.

…

Une tablette d'avion ? Mais… Le jardin ? Le livre ? La voiture avec la musique tournée à fond !

La voiture. Elle m'avait percutée, c'est ça ? Alors j'étais morte, comme mes parents. Est-ce qu'on prend l'avion pour aller à l'après-vie ?

Maintenant que j'avais éclairci la situation, je pris la serviette de papier devant moi pour faire de même avec mon front couvert de sauce. J'étais morte. D'accord, pas de problème. Mes parents étaient morts eux aussi. Il y a un mois. J'avais de toute façon du mal à vivre sans eux, et les procédures pour me rendre responsable de moi-même à seulement 16 ans s'éternisaient. Et je n'avais pas de famille qui m'aimait, pas de véritables amis qui s'inquiétaient pour moi et me comprenaient. Je n'avais rien à perdre à mourir, j'avais déjà tout perdu. Mais j'avais hâte de découvrir ce qui m'attendait après. … Maintenant.

Une fois propre, je regardai autour de moi pour prendre connaissance de mon environnement. J'étais dans un avion, qui volait bien haut, au-dessus des nuages. J'étais en classe économique, sans surprise. A côté de moi, il y avait une vielle femme. Une indienne d'Amérique je pense. Elle était en train de fabriquer un bracelet avec des fils colorés et des perles de bois, rondes et peintes. La seule autre personne remarquable était un homme très… enveloppé, assis deux rangées derrière la mienne. Il prenait beaucoup de place, c'est-à-dire sa chaise, mais aussi la moitié de celle de ses deux voisins. La femme à sa gauche se pressait contre la fenêtre pour ne pas le toucher, une moue dégoûtée affichée sur ses lèvres rouges délicates. De l'autre côté du gros bonhomme qui me rappelait curieusement un de mes professeurs les moins appréciés, un homme en costume trois-pièces très beau dans sa quarantaine évitait aussi la masse dégoulinante, tout en jetant des regards intéressés vers la belle femme.

J'appelai une hôtesse de l'air, lui demandant un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'elle vint me l'apporter, je lui glissai quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle gloussa, et se dirigea vers la deuxième rangée derrière la mienne. Quelques secondes plus tard le gros bonhomme échangeait de place avec le monsieur en costume, qui pour l'éviter s'assit à moitié sur le siège de sa nouvelle voisine, qui n'essayait plus de se fondre avec la vitre épaisse du hublot, au contraire. Les deux commencèrent à discuter, les lèvres pulpeuses rouges dessinant un sourire charmeur. J'avais presque envie de demander à la femme de m'apprendre à me maquiller en échange du service que je lui avais rendu…

« C'était bien gentil et bien pensé de ta part, » dit une voix douce à mes côtés. Je tournai ma tête - qui regardait derrière moi - vers la droite, et souris à mon aînée qui tressait toujours avec expertise le bracelet.

« C'est ainsi que mes parents se sont rencontrés, » gloussai-je. « Quand j'étais petite, c'était mon histoire préférée. »

« Et maintenant, quelle histoire tiens cette place dans ton cœur ? »

« Twilight, » osais-je avouer, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, et cela surement parce que je n'avais pas pris la peine de réfléchir et que je me sentais à l'aise.

« Twilight ? Je ne connais pas de livre de ce nom. » J'écarquillai les yeux, alors qu'elle secouait sa tête doucement. « Il n'y a pas de livre appelé Twilight dans ce monde. »

« Les choses du monde des vivants ne passent-elles pas dans l'au-delà ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Bien sûr que si, par les souvenirs des esprits, toutes choses sont conservées à jamais. Mais tu es vivante, Angéline, et nous sommes dans un des mondes des vivants. »

Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine à ces mots. Quoi ?

 _ **Tu es re-née dans le monde de Twilight,**_ chuchota une voix dans mon esprit.

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

Sous le choc, je restais figée, les yeux levés et fixant le vide. Mes mains se serrèrent sur l'épais tissu de ma jupe en rond. Mes lèvres se pincèrent. Je suis morte, mais je ne suis pas morte. Je suis dans Twilight, dans un livre. Je suis tombée dans un livre. Ou sinon, j'ai fini par réellement devenir folle. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours était hypersensible et émotive, je le sais, mais maintenant, non seulement je m'imagine être morte et revivre dans le monde de _Twilight_ , mais en plus j'entends des voix, et...

« Fruits et chocolat ? » demanda une voix douce, me sortant du nuage de pensées qui m'assaillait dans un début de crise de panique. Je baissai les yeux vers la grande boite qu'elle me tendait. Dedans, il y a avait des rondelles de banane, de pomme, de poire, de fraise, et d'orange, couvertes d'une fondue de chocolat noir qui avait durcie.

« Je... merci ! » m'écriai-je, maintenant concentrée sur le plat. Je choisis un quartier d'orange bien recouvert de chocolat, craquant la fine couche pour sortir le fruit et le porter à ma bouche.

« Prends la boite Angéline, je l'ai préparée pour toi, » ria doucement la femme. Je me tournai aussitôt vers elle les yeux écarquillés, au moment où j'avalais le fruit : je n'allais pas croquer dans l'orange et mettre du jus de partout quand même.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » demandai-je, une fois la bouche de nouveau vide.

« Votre billet d'avion, » sourit-elle en me montrant le-dit billet, dans le filet sur le dos du siège d'en face. Je le pris et l'examinai. Mon nom ? Angéline Swan. Hein ? Je m'appelle Angéline Jackson ! Pas... Swan ? Comme Bella ?

« Je suis de la famille de Bella ? » m'étonnais-je à voix haute, me tournant vers ma voisine. Alors que je me demandais pourquoi je m'attendais qu'elle connaisse la réponse, je me rappelai qu'elle savait bien des choses étranges... Par exemple, comment a-t-elle put savoir qu'elle me rencontrerait et qu'elle aurait besoin de fruits et de chocolat pour me calmer ? Et comment savait-elle que c'est mon plat préféré ?

« Tu es la fille du cousin de Charlie. Tes parents sont morts, et il ne te reste aucune famille à part lui, alors tu va vivre avec lui à Forks. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, tu ne sait rien de lui, à part qu'il s'est marié jeune en ayant une fille, Bella, et qu'il a divorcé, et qu'il est le chef de police à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Tu as vécu toute ta vie en Angleterre, avec tes parents. » expliqua distraitement ma voisine de vol, continuant son ouvrage.

« Donc en fait tout est exactement comme avant, sauf que je ne deviens pas indépendante, mais intègre un autre famille? » demandai-je, grignotant une pomme au chocolat. Déjà que j'adorais les pommes croquantes, la fondue plus trop fondante faisait que le goût doux et chaleureux était accompagné d'une texture très intéressante. Comme je préparai toujours de la fondue pour me remonter le moral, je n'en gardai jamais assez pour que le chocolat cesse d'être chaud. De plus, le chocolat, en fondue ou en boisson, était la seule chose chaude que je mangeai. « Attendez ! » me réveillai-je enfin. « Comment savez vous tout cela ? »

« Je sais cela, car je suis là pour t'aider, » expliqua ma voisine, toujours concentrée sur le bracelet naissant entre ses mains expertes.

« Oh ! Merci. Mais en fait... Qui êtes vous ? » Elle enfila une perle de bois peinte en bleu clair sur un fil couleur poterie, qu'elle fit ensuite passer dans une boucle de fil brun. Les couleurs chaudes rappelaient la terre, et les perles bleu clair et les noires le ciel, surtout qu'elles étaient accompagnées de perles encore plus petites argentées et dorées. Ma-gni-fique. Le bracelet avançait, des formes apparaissant alors que des lignes se rajoutaient sur la courte tresse de laine noire.

« Je suis la messagère qui a été envoyée pour t'aider, » répondit finalement mon aînée, m'arrachant à ma contemplation d'une rondelle de banane. Je la dégustai, réfléchissant à comment formuler ma prochaine question.

« Et comment se nomme la messagère ? » fis-je, souriant légèrement, à la fois confuse par le mystère que représentait ma voisine de vol… et très concentrée sur ma poire au chocolat. _Cette dame est juste géniale. Les fruits et le chocolat aussi._

« Tu peux m'appeler Danielle si tu veux, » dit-elle, terminant sa ligne en rajoutant les fils de celle-ci dans une des nombreuses pinces qui maintenaient son ouvrage. « Et arrête de regarder ce que je fais s'il te plaît, sinon tu seras moins émerveillée lorsqu'il sera finit ! » ajouta-t-elle après un court moment de silence sur un ton faussement grondeur, avant de rire avec légèreté.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, jetant un dernier regard au bracelet naissant, puis me tournai vers l'assiette dans laquelle je picorai, regardant par la fenêtre de temps en temps. Je n'avais toujours pas touché à mon sandwich, mais je n'aurais surement plus faim une fois ce délicieux plat fini. J'avais toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de manger quand j'étais triste, confuse, stressée, … J'avais 16 ans depuis neuf mois ce jour-là, le 15 septembre 2017, et n'avais possédée ma belle taille fine que depuis dix mois. À 15 ans, j'en avais eu marre d'avoir encore mes rondeurs d'enfant, alors que j'avais déjà mes généreuses courbes de femme, et j'avais décidé de faire un régime. Je surveillais étroitement mon alimentation et les quantités que j'avalais, et je sortais courir non pas une fois par semaine, mais tous les jours. Et je ne reprenais pas de poids. Parfait. Mince, mais ne mangeant que des choses que j'aime.

« Quel jour sommes nous ? » demandai-je, espérant que je ne devrais pas faire beaucoup de calculs pour connaître mon âge réel à partir de mon âge fictif...

« Nous sommes le 15 septembre 2004, et tu es née le 11 décembre 1987. Tu as donc exactement le bon âge, » répondit Danielle distraitement. « Et Bella n'est pas encore venue vivre chez Charlie, puisqu'elle viendra en janvier 2005. »

Bien sur. Bella. Au moins elle n'était pas encore là, et je pourrais essayer de me lier d'amitié avec Alice, sans qu'elle ne perturbe le beau monde des Cullens. Alice ! J'avais toujours rêvé de l'avoir comme amie, depuis que j'avais lu _Fascination_ , à l'âge de 8 ans. C'était une fille pleine d'énergie et de vitalité, très chaleureuse, spontanée mais intelligente. Elle avait des pouvoirs extrêmement puissants, mais elle ne se ventait jamais et attribuait toujours ses moments héroïques à un groupe de personnes. Elle avait aussi un dur passé, mais avait su le surmonter. Et elle et Jasper allaient si bien ensemble ! Leur relation était brodée de sentiments éternels dignes d'être appelés du véritable amour.

J'espérais vivre un jour quelque chose de la sorte. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis proches, n'ai même jamais été proche de quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents... Eux seuls n'avaient jamais activement cherché ma compagnie, et essayé de me consoler quand je pleurais. Eux seuls m'avaient déjà pris dans leurs bras pour me réconforter et me faire savoir qu'ils étaient présents. Eux seuls...

Une larme coula sur ma joue alors que j'entamai la dernière moitié de la boîte de fruits et de fondue au chocolat. Je fermai mes yeux, m'abritant dans le goût si chaleureux d'une fraise nappée de chocolat noir et de chocolat au lait.

« Devrais-je essayer de suivre les livres, ou puis-je simplement vivre ma vie, m'aidant de mes connaissances préalables pour faire de mon mieux? » demandai-je soudain, me tournant vers ma voisine, avant de brusquement me remettre à faire face à la table. Je ne voulais pas voir le bracelet avant qu'il soit fini : je voulais qu'il m'émerveille dans toute sa splendeur.

« Tu n'es pas là pour observer de tes propres yeux les scènes décrites dans les livres, mais pour vivre la vie à laquelle tu es destinée, » dit simplement Danielle.

Le reste du vol se passa en silence, moi mangeant très lentement, perdue dans mes pensées, et ma voisine continuant son bracelet que je me forçais à ne pas regarder, malgré ma curiosité. Finalement, la descente fut annoncée, et le signe lumineux du port obligatoire de la ceinture de sécurité s'alluma. Je me demandai distraitement comment le gros bonhomme derrière moi pouvait mettre sa ceinture de sécurité, et ses deux voisins aussi, puisque d'après mes coups d'œil que j'espérais discrets, l'homme était toujours assis à moitié sur la chaise de la femme.

Je remerciai Danielle lorsqu'elle me passa un chewing-gum avant même que la descente ne commença : mâcher quelque chose était la seule solution qui me permettait de ne pas avoir les oreilles criant de douleur même des heures après avoir quitté un avion.

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, mais nous étions passé par quelques turbulences. Je n'avais pas eu peur, et avait au contraire souri en gloussant comme une petite fille : j'avais bien plus confiance en les avions qu'en les voitures, et cela depuis que j'avais appris que le nombre de morts dans les transports aériens était très, très, très loin d'atteindre celui des morts sur la route.

Je descendis aux côtés de Danielle qui n'avait plus son ouvrage dans ses mains. L'avait-elle fini, ou l'avait-elle simplement rangé en attendant de pouvoir le terminer ?

Je portais mon sac à bandoulière habituel, dans lequel j'avais rangé mon billet et mon sandwich même pas entamé, découvrant ainsi mon porte-monnaie avec ma carte bancaire, et quelques billets, mais aussi mes nouveaux papiers d'identité.

Je récupérai ma valise, reconnaissant sans problème l'objet que j'avais possédé dans ma vie précédente. J'avais hâte de voir quels habits j'avais emporté avec moi dans ce monde-ci !

Danielle m'informa qu'elle n'avait pas de bagages en soute mais juste son sac à dos, et elle m'entraîna vers la porte qui permettait de sortir de la zone réservée aux passagers.

Elle tourna vers moi son visage marqué par l'âge, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que certaines personnes âgées étaient justes magnifiques. J'espérais faire partie de ces gens-là une demi-douzaine de décennies plus tard.

« C'est pour toi, » dit-elle en sortant de la poche de son manteau un bracelet familier, puis le nouant à mon poignet gauche, me faisant regarder autre part jusqu'à ce que l'opération soit terminée. Il était fini. Et je ne connaissais pas de mots pour le décrire à sa juste valeur.

Large d'environ cinq centimètres, il faisait exactement le tour de mon poignet, comme s'il avait était tressé autour de celui-ci. Une fois que Danielle avait fini ses nœuds et avait coupé les fils avec une paire de ciseaux à ongles (je ne l'avais pas vu faire, mais je l'avais vu les ranger), on ne pouvait plus distinguer l'endroit où le début et la fin des lignes se rejoignaient. Les deux bords du bracelet étaient fermés d'une tresse de laine noire en cercle, et en suivant les courbes des yeux, j'eus l'impression qu'elles n'étaient pas faites de fils avec des extrémités, mais avec des fils fermés. Pourtant je les avais vu ouverts il y a une heure tout au plus !

Le bracelet était majoritairement couleur ocre, même si peu de fils avaient cette teinte là : les nombreuses couleurs chaudes et terrestres se mêlaient ainsi, à la perfection. Il y avait des perles de bois de peut-être cinq millimètres de diamètres enfilés sur le bracelet, formant de nombreuses lunes bleu clair, et des têtes de loup noires. Les deux autres sortes de perles, les dorées et argentées à peine plus grandes que des rocailles, dessinaient des motifs de petites croix d'une perle entourée de quatre autres, ce qui faisait que le chef d'œuvre était parsemé de petites étoiles.

Un chef d'œuvre. Ça en était un. Jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau réalisé en tissu !

Je remerciai Danielle les larmes aux yeux, la prenant impulsivement dans mes bras pour l'étreindre. Elle me serra avec chaleur, et me relâcha avec un sourire bienveillant :

« À la prochaine fois Angéline Swan, ta nouvelle vie t'attend. »

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

L'histoire se passant en Amérique, et les personnages parlant anglais, il n'y a pas de distinction entre « tu » et « vous », mais je l'ai mise _pour garder la traduction cohérente._

 _ **Question de fin de chapitre :**_

Est-ce que je devrai mettre des personnages dans la présentation de l'histoire, au risque de trahir l'identité des personnes dont Angéline sera le plus proche ?


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Merci beaucoup à vous qui lisez cette fanfiction, et particulièrement à Soso-Wolfy, ma première revieweuse.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer uniquement, et c'est pour ça que je suis en train d'écrire ma première fanfiction et non pas un livre.

* * *

 _ **Résumé**_ :

Après la mort de ses parents, Angéline se retrouve perdue dans ce monde où elle n'a aucune accroche, et se réfugie dans les livres et les rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle est destinée, et elle meurt pour se retrouver... Dans le monde de Twilight.

* * *

J'avançais dans la foule, poussant ma valise au lieu de la tirer pour mieux pouvoir la surveiller. On ne m'avait jamais volé quoi que ce soit dans un sac, mais j'avais toujours été assez effrayée à l'idée que ça puisse m'arriver, et j'avais entendu suffisamment d'histoires racontées par mon entourage.

Danielle avait disparue, se faufilant avec grâce entre des personnes bien plus grandes qu'elle. Elle trichait : elle n'avait pas de valise. Ma taille à ce moment-là était pour moi plus un handicap que quelque chose de pratique : du haut de mon 1m57, je n'arrivais pas à m'imposer, et ma valise m'empêchait de suivre l'exemple de mon aînée et de me glisser entre ces grandes personnes. Être petite ne m'avait jamais dérangé, mais c'était dans ces situations là, au milieu d'une foule étouffante, que je me demandais si être grand n'était pas beaucoup plus pratique parfois. On ne pouvait certes pas se faufiler entre les gens, mais on n'étouffait pas, et on ne se faisait pas marcher dessus. _Et on est peut-être assez intimidant pour ne pas se retrouver dans une bousculade_ , pensai-je amèrement en grimaçant, recevant un énième coup de coude dans le dos des personnes qui se pressaient derrière moi.

Au lieu de continuer à avancer pour chercher un abri, comme toute personne sensée aurait dû le faire, je me figeai sur place lorsque je réalisai quelque chose : je ne savais du tout où aller ! Je n'étais jamais venue aux États-Unis de toute ma vie, et je ne savais pas comment aller de l'aéroport de Seattle à Forks ! Devais-je contourner les baies pour arriver à la Péninsule Olympique, ou voler par-dessus ? Je crois avoir vu en cours de géographie que les Américains se déplacent principalement en avion… Et où est-ce que j'étais sensée retrouver Charlie ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues alors que je recevais un coup plus fort que les précédents, et que plusieurs personnes m'admonestèrent. Je me remis en mouvement, m'écartant du chemin pour aller dans un coin. Je cherchai mes billets d'avions pour les examiner, et pâlit considérablement. J'étais sortie de la zone réservée aux passagers, me dirigeant vers la sortie de l'aéroport, mais j'avais encore un avion à prendre ! Mais comment avais-je pu récupérer ma valise, si j'avais une correspondance pour Port Angeles ? Et comment allais-je faire maintenant ? Est-ce que j'avais raté mon avion ? Oui, sans aucun doute, j'aurais du mal à l'attraper.

Je m'assis sur ma valise, fixant d'un regard perdu mon deuxième billet d'avion. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais pu récupérer ma valise ? Pourquoi est-ce que Danielle m'avait guidée vers la sortie de l'aéroport ? Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je n'avais même pas de téléphone portable ! Mais à quoi me servirait un téléphone de toute façon ? Je n'ai pas de numéros de contact…

« Charlie ! » m'exclamai-je en me redressant brusquement, essuyant mes larmes avec la manche de mon vieux manteau. Il était le chef de police, donc il suffisait d'appeler la police de Forks !

M'accrochant à ce semblant de plan, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil de l'aéroport. J'attendais avec impatience qu'un des employés au guichet soit libre, pinçant mes lèvres, et les mordillant. Cette mauvaise habitude m'était venue lorsque j'avais décidé du jour au lendemain de ne plus me ronger les ongles pour avoir des belles mains, malgré le fait que mes doigts n'étaient pas longs et fins comme le voulait les critères de beauté. Pourquoi avais-je jeté le chewing-gum déjà ? Ah oui, parce que je détestais en mâcher un quand je parlais avec quelqu'un.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, je suis perdue, » dis-je d'une petite voix à la dame au visage sévère qui me fixait. « Je viens voir mon oncle qui vit à Forks, mais j'ai raté ma correspondance pour Port Angeles… Je voulais savoir si ça serait possible de l'appeler ? »

« Bien sûr ! Vous avez son numéro ? » me répondit d'un ton doux et chaleureux la dame de l'accueil, me surprenant. J'avais observé au cours des 16 années de ma vie que la plupart des gens avaient leur visage reflétant leur caractère, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici. Étrange. Était-ce simplement son expression lorsqu'elle était au travail ?

« Non, mais il est le Chef de Police à Forks, » expliquai-je en passant mon poids d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Jouer les petites filles en détresse n'était pas quelque chose que j'aimais faire, mais c'était le seul moyen de surmonter ma timidité pour demander de l'aide à des inconnus…

« Alors je vais appeler la Police et demander qu'on lui transfert mon appel, » sourit gentiment la dame. « Attendez quelques instants. »

Je lui souris en retour, prenant une profonde inspiration qui souleva ma poitrine. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, et les rouvrit en l'entendant parler :

« Bonjour, j'aimerais joindre le chef de police de Forks. Sa nièce est à l'aéroport, perdue. Elle a raté sa correspondance, et n'a pas de numéro pour le joindre… » Je la fixai avec espoir mais aussi avec inquiétude pendant le silence qui suivit, rompu simplement par un « merci » de la part de la dame au guichet. « Bonjour, puis-je parler au Chef de Police ? » Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine avec angoisse. « Il est déjà parti chercher sa nièce ? J'appelle justement de sa part, elle a raté sa correspondance pour Port Angeles… Pourriez-vous me donner son numéro s'il vous plaît ? » Elle écrivit les chiffres, les disant à voix haute ce faisant, et lu le numéro une fois celui-ci complet. « Merci beaucoup, » termina-t-elle l'appel, avant de se tourner vers moi, souriant doucement, ce qui transforma totalement l'expression de son visage.

« Merci beaucoup ! » m'exclamai-je, soulagée. Heureusement qu'elle avait mené l'appel en entier, je détestais téléphoner à des inconnus ! A ce propos…

« De rien. Tiens, appelle-le, » dit-elle en me tendant le cabinet, tapant le numéro sur le clavier. Je saisis le téléphone de mes deux mains, et le portai à mon oreille gauche. Alors que j'attendais le ventre noué en entendant les ''bips'' de l'appel en cours, la dame déchira la page de son bloc note et me tendit le numéro que je mis dans mon sac en la remerciant d'un sourire.

« Charlie Swan, » résonna une voix d'homme dans mon oreille.

« Bonjour Oncle Charlie, c'est moi, Angéline… J'ai raté ma correspondance pour Port Angeles, » expliquai-je, me dandinant sur mes jambes croisées par l'angoisse et la timidité.

« Ah Angéline ! » Il sembla soudain aussi mal à l'aise que moi, ce qui me rendit quelque peu plus confiante.

« Je me demandai comment on allait faire maintenant, dois-je essayer de prendre un autre vol ? »

« Hum… Combien est-ce que ça te coûterai de changer ton billet ? »

« Il y a une place libre en business-classe dans le prochain avion, » glissa la dame au guichet. « Je peux vous changer le billet pour seulement vingt dollars supplémentaires si vous voulez. » Hein ? Vingt dollars seulement, pour changer de billet ET de classe ? Je n'ai jamais voyagé en business-classe !

« On me propose de prendre le prochain avion en business-classe pour 20 dollars seulement, qu'en penses-tu ? » proposais-je à mon nouvel oncle.

« Quoi ? Mais, c'est fantastique ! Parfait, on fait comme ça, je t'attendrais devant la porte de l'aéroport de Port Angeles, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. A bientôt Oncle Charlie, » souris-je. Il me salua d'une voix bourrue, et raccrocha. Je rendis le cabinet à la dame du guichet, la remerciant.

Il fallut cinq minutes pour que je change mon billet et le paye avec ma carte bancaire, les billets en ma possession venant d'Angleterre, et étant donc inutilisables. Ensuite, je déposai ma valise chez bagages à soute, et allait faire la longue file pour retourner dans l'aéroport. Génial.

En attendant de passer la sécurité, je réfléchis à ma situation actuelle. Je ne connaissais rien de l'État de Washington, à part ce que j'avais appris grâce à Twilight. Forks se trouvait à l'extrémité ouest du comté de Clallam, sur la péninsule Olympique. Les indiens s'étaient vu donner des espaces appelés ''réserves'' à un moment de l'histoire d'Amérique, et je crois bien avoir lu que les conditions de vie là-bas étaient très mauvaises, qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de drogues, de violence, d'agressions sexuelles et que l'espérance de vie était très basse. Mais j'ai aussi entendu parler de la culture et de la sagesse des Indiens, et dans Twilight, la vie à la réserve semblait plutôt idyllique, … Or je suis dans Twilight, non ?

Mais il a aussi la grande lacune de la série : l'absence de personnes âgées, … Je ne l'avais personnellement pas remarquée avant de lire une fanfiction qui en parlait, n'ayant jamais connu mes grands-parents mais j'avais désormais peur qu'il y ait quelques dangers à vivre là-bas. Une des fanfiction proposait que l'eau contenait de l'arsenic… Je devrais me contenter de l'eau à la bouteille alors, au cas où… Mais y avait-il une autre explication ?

Je continuai à réfléchir au sujet de ma sécurité jusqu'à ce que l'embarquement commence, et que je ne me retrouve assis confortablement dans un grand siège de la business-classe. Oh-là-là, c'est tellement confortable ! J'avais toujours trouvé la classe économique largement suffisante, mais un peu de luxe superflus de temps en temps ne peut pas être trop mauvais, non ?

Le vol allait prendre 39 minutes, annonça le haut-parleur. Je haussais les sourcils devant la précision de l'annonce, et reculai dans mon fauteuil pour m'asseoir plus confortablement. Décidant d'utiliser ce temps accordé de façon utile, je fouillai dans mon sac à bandoulière à la recherche d'un carnet et d'un stylo. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas mon carnet… Mais j'avais la feuille avec le numéro de Charlie, et le billet d'avion Londres/New-York et New-York/Seattle.

…

Un billet d'avion Londres/New-York ? Ma couverture était décidément bien solide.

Ma confusion avait laissé de la place à du confort, mon confort à de l'angoisse, et maintenant l'angoisse était remplacée par de l'excitation. J'étais dans Twilight ! J'allais aller à Forks et vivre avec Charlie ! J'irais au lycée de Forks ! Je pourrais visiter la réserve de la Push ! Parler avec des Quileutes !

Parler avec des Quileutes.

Je suis dans _Twilight_ , bon sang ! Pas en visite dans le Washington de mon monde ! Je pouvais PARLER AVEC DES LOUPS-GAROUS ET DES VAMPIRES ! Je mis une main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un gloussement digne d'une groupie qui réalisait qu'elle allait voir son chanteur préféré. Sauf que moi… j'aurais la possibilité de parler avec des personnages de Twilight, un livre lu par au moins 100 millions de personnes, et avec des millions de fans ! Je pourrais même peut-être faire du shopping avec Alice, écouter les légendes de la tribu !

Faire du shopping avec Alice. Écouter les légendes de la tribu.

 _Ça n'arrivera jamais_ , me dégrisai-je, reposant les pieds sur terre. Pas littéralement bien sûr, j'étais dans un avion. Enfin, vous avez compris.

Je ne pourrais jamais faire du shopping avec Alice, les vampires se tiennent à l'écart des humains, et évitent de se mêler réellement à eux. Je ne pourrais jamais écouter les légendes de la tribu, elles étaient secrètes, les ''visages pâles'' n'appartenaient pas au même monde que les loups garous…

15 Septembre 2004. En janvier 2005, Bella viendrait vivre chez Charlie. Bella était la seule humaine à n'avoir jamais été acceptée chez les Cullens et chez les loups garous ! Et elle était ma cousine, et vivra avec moi ! Je souris au hublot, avant de me renfrogner à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas être amie avec tous ces gens à travers quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais qu'ils m'apprécient pour qui je suis. Mais comment faire ?

Je n'étais plus dans mon monde, mais dans celui de Twilight. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Mais j'étais dans le monde des humains de Twilight, et non pas dans le monde fantastique de Twilight…

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

Lorsque l'avion entama sa descente, je remis les papiers dans mon sac sans n'avoir rien écrit dessus : je n'avais pas de crayon, et n'avais pas osé en demander un à mon voisin. En plus, peut-être qu'il n'en avait même pas !

J'étais toujours aussi incertaine de mon avenir à Forks, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose : je vivrai ma vie au jour le jour, et si j'avais envie d'essayer d'intégrer le monde fantastique, je le ferais. Soit à ma façon, par exemple en devenant amie avec des vampires ou des loups garous, ou encore en leur révélant mon savoir pour attirer ainsi leur attention et pouvoir me rapprocher d'eux ; soit en passant par Bella. Je ne resterais pas toute ma vie à les regarder en rêvant de leur parler. J'étais dans le même monde physique qu'eux, et j'allais en profiter.

Forte de ma résolution, je sortis de l'avion droite et fière, prête à commencer une nouvelle aventure. Je récupérai ma valise et me dirigeai vers la sortie de l'aéroport, frayant mon chemin parmi la foule. Il y eut moins de bousculade, et personne ne me marcha dessus _. Je ne dirais pas que les personnes ici sont plus attentionnées_ , pensai-je, un sourire aux lèvres, _mais ma nouvelle confiance change tout_.

A la sortie de l'aéroport, un homme m'appela : « Angéline ? » Sa voix m'était inconnue, mais son ton bourru, non. Il ne ressemblait pas au personnage de Charlie Swan dans le film, mais je le reconnus tout de même sans trop de problèmes : qui d'autre pouvait connaître mon prénom ? Et serait en plus plutôt grand, dans les 1m80, les cheveux bruns et bouclés, et les yeux marrons ?

« Oncle Charlie ? » demandai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

« C'est moi, » dit-il, bien plus mal à l'aise que moi en ce moment. Prise d'une brusque impulsion, j'avançai vers lui et le pris brièvement dans mes bras :

« Je suis très contente de te rencontrer ! »

 _ **Ton père échangeait des mails avec lui, lui racontant ce qui t'arrivait, et lui envoyant des photos. Mais tu ne sais rien de lui, à part que ton père l'appréciait beaucoup,**_ chuchota une voix dans ma tête.

« Papa t'appréciait beaucoup, » ajoutais-je, soudain encore plus mal à l'aise que lui. Une voix. Dans ma tête. J'entendais des voix dans ma tête ! Enfin, une, puisque c'était la même voix que dans l'avion. Mais quand même !

« Henry et moi nous ne sommes plus vus depuis qu'il est parti vivre avec ta mère en Europe, mais nous échangions des mails, tu sais ? »

« Il me l'a dit, » répondis-je distraitement, avant de pincer mes lèvres. « Euh, … On y va ? » proposai-je.

« Ah, oui. Viens, la voiture est là-bas, » me montra-t-il, aussi gêné que moi.

Il prit ma valise, et me guida vers la voiture en silence, moi souriant en me mordant les lèvres. Il avait pris mes bagages ! D'accord, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais la galanterie n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours. A part mon père, je n'avais jamais eu d'homme, ou de garçon, qui avait ouvert la porte de la voiture pour moi. Mon père sortait toujours le plus rapidement possible pour contourner la voiture, venir ouvrir à ma mère, l'aider à descendre, puis faire de même pour moi. Et à chaque fois, je gloussais avec ma mère, nous sentant toutes les deux comme de véritables princesses. '' _Si un homme traite sa femme comme une princesse, c'est souvent parce qu'il a été élevé par une rein_ e,'' me rappelai-je en m'asseyant dans la voiture de Charlie. Il me semblait avoir lu ça sur un aimant d'une boutique de souvenirs, en France.

Ma mère, française, avait tenu à me parler toute sa vie dans sa langue maternelle, ce qui avait considérablement facilité mon apprentissage du français dans mon école anglaise. C'était la seule matière pour laquelle je n'avais jamais eu besoin de réviser d'ailleurs !

« Je vais aller au lycée à Forks, non ? » demandai-je à mon oncle.

« Oui, c'est ça, à partir de lundi prochain. » Lundi. Quel jour de la semaine était-ce en fait ? Le 15 Septembre 2017 était un vendredi, mais le 15 Septembre 2004 ? Mais ça serait trop bizarre que je ne connaisse pas le jour de la semaine, non ?

« Ça sera quel date, déjà ? »

« Le 20. » Le 20. Si lundi c'est le 20, alors dimanche c'est le 19, samedi le 18, vendredi le 17, jeudi le 16, et mercredi le 15. Je comptais alors sur mes doigts dans le sens inverse pour vérifier que j'avais bien trouvé, et en effet, ça allait. Je me sentais toujours un peu débile quand je faisais ça, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à calculer avec les dates.

« D'accord. » Le silence pesant était empli de gêne, Charlie et moi étant tout deux mal à l'aise. Est-ce que je préférais simplement regarder par la fenêtre, ou est-ce que j'avais des questions à poser ?

Le paysage était très intéressant d'ailleurs. J'étais habituée au climat pluvieux - Je ne me rappelais plus des chiffres exacts, mais je me souvenais avoir cherché une fois par pure curiosité combien de jours couverts il y avait à Forks par année. Plus de 310. Je crois qu'il était précisé qu'il ne pleuvait pas tous ces jours-là, juste que le ciel était nuageux, mais c'était il y a longtemps...

Donc - j'étais habituée au climat pluvieux, mais j'avais rarement vu autant de verdure. J'ai déjà vu des endroits avec autant de plantes, mais tout ce vert ! Si le vert avait été ma couleur préférée, j'aurais été gâtée par les milles et une teinte qui s'étalaient en de nombreux dégradés de l'autre côté de la vitre. Mais ce n'est pas seulement le tableau qui était intéressant, mais aussi l'odeur. L'humidité alourdissait l'air, et multipliait les effluves des plantes, créant un parfum de sous-bois que je pouvais sentir de ma place dans la voiture, alors que toutes les vitres étaient fermées. J'adorais cette odeur. Et le paysage aussi bien sur, et les petits bruits de la forêt...

J'avais toujours aimé la campagne, le calme, la nature, la stabilité des choses, … Je supposais que c'était en partie à cause du fait que j'étais hypersensible et très émotive, et que la contraste créé par une atmosphère calme équilibrait la balance. Pour la même raison, mais avec l'effet inverse, ma timidité et le fait que j'étais plutôt refermée sur moi-même faisait que j'avais toujours été attirée par les personnes pleines de vie.

Alice Cullen par exemple. Dès la première fois où j'avais lu _Fascination_ , j'avais rêvé de faire du shopping avec elle, et de l'avoir comme amie. Ou Emmett, qui devait être génial comme grand-frère ! Et Jacob, en petit-frère ! Et Billy Black comme oncle – ma scène préférée du premier film, c'était quand Bella recevait sa voiture, et c'était grâce aux actions et paroles de Billy et de Charlie. J'avais toujours trouvé que Belle agissait bizarrement dans cette scène d'ailleurs...

Et en sortant un peu de l'univers surnaturel : je voulais aussi être amie avec Jessica et Angela. Nous ne serions bien sur pas très proches, mais rester en silence à leurs côtés, aller avec elles acheter des robes pour le bal, … C'était quelque chose que je désirais, moi qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis et désirait tellement être appréciée par des personnes qui n'étaient pas de ma famille. Surtout maintenant que mes parents étaient morts, je n'avais plus personne à qui me confier, avec qui rire, qui me ferait des câlins, sachant que j'aime beaucoup ça, personne avec qui sortir faire quelque chose, personne avec qui … personne. J'étais seule. Ou pas vraiment, j'avais Charlie maintenant. J'avais un oncle ! Et une cousine aussi ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !

Le panneau ''Forks'' finit par apparaître sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit échangé. J'avais passé tout mon temps à admirer le paysage, et mon oncle n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, je le savais grâce aux livres.

« C'est vraiment joli ici, tu penses que j'aurais le temps de visiter dans les jours à venir, avant d'aller au lycée ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il aussitôt. « J'ai pris une semaine de vacances pour t'aider à aménager ta chambre et à t'installer, on fera les courses et on visitera, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je pourrais aménager ma chambre ? » m'écriai-je avec joie. Je pensais que je dormirai simplement dans celle de Bella, qu'il aurait aménagé comme il l'avait fait pour elle !

« Oui, bien sûr. Ton père m'a dit que tu avais dirigé l'aménagement de votre maison après les travaux, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. »

« C'est le cas, merci Oncle Charlie, tu es génial ! »

« Oh, merci, » dit-il sur un ton bourru, clairement mal à l'aise. Bourru. Ce mot décrivait très bien sa façon de parler. « Tu dormiras dans le chambre que Bella utilisait quand elle venait à Forks, le temps qu'on ait fini ta chambre. »

« D'accord, » répondis-je automatiquement, assez étonnée. J'avais ma propre chambre, sérieusement ? « Il y a trois chambres dans la maison ? » demandai-je, ne voulant pas envoyer quelqu'un au salon.

« Il s'agit de mon bureau – je ne l'utilises jamais de toute façon vu que je travaille au poste... Ça ne te déranges pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, au contraire, je suis contente de ne prendre la place de personne – tu sais, au cas où Bella déciderait de venir vivre avec toi. » Il ne répondit pas, mais je pu voir sur son visage que cette perspective l'enchanterait. Il sera heureux ! D'ailleurs, décidai-je, je devrai écrire des mails à Bella, et essayer de me lier d'amitié avec elle. Si nous pouvions devenir comme des sœurs, ce serait vraiment génial !

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison, et Charlie vint m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Je sortis tandis qu'il allait chercher mes bagages, levant la tête pour regarder ma nouvelle demeure. Plutôt petite, avec parement en bois blanc, elle semblait comme une maison de fée dans ce décors forestier et humide, un décor de mystère et de magie. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'elle me fit.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison à la suite de mon oncle, je me retrouvai dans une pièce servant de salon, de salle à manger, et de cuisine. Il y avait un escalier qui montait, mais aucune autre salle au rez-de-chaussée. Charlie m'entraîna vers le premier étage, où il me montra la chambre de Bella, la salle de bain, et sa propre chambre. Un petit escalier montait encore plus haut : dans le grenier se trouvait une pièce vide, ma future chambre expliqua-t-il.

Nous retournâmes dans la cuisine, et je mangeai mon sandwich que j'avais dans l'avion, remettant seulement de la sauce dedans puisque l'autre... avait été par mégarde enlevée. Charlie mangea une demi-pizza après l'avoir réchauffé au micro-onde. Bien sur, nous mangeâmes en silence. J'étais trop fatiguée par le voyage et par le bouleversement émotionnel pour essayer de discuter...

Après le repas, je montai dans la chambre de Bella où Charlie avait déposé ma valise, et j'ouvris enfin celle-ci, curieuse de savoir quels habits j'avais emportée dans ma nouvelle vie. Et quels bijoux aussi. J'avais ma croix et mon pendentif Angelic autour du cou, ma bague Angelic au doigt, mais est-ce que j'avais d'autres colliers ?

J'étalai mes affaires dans la chambre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre silencieusement à pleurer en voyant que j'avais perdu à jamais tous mes autres bijoux, et bien des autres possessions. À part mes habits les plus utiles, je n'avais rien. Je n'avais plus la robe de soirée offerte par ma mère, plus les ballerines à haut talon que je ne portais que lors de grandes occasions, plus deux de mes trois sacs à dos, plus mes bijoux... Non. C'est faux. Il me restait ceux qui m'étaient les plus chers : les trois bijoux de Swarovski. La croix offerte par mes parents quand j'ai décidé que je croyais en Dieu, et les deux bijoux Angelic pour lesquels j'avais tant économisés.

Je rangeai les affaires éparpillées dans ma chambre dans le placard vide, puisqu'il fallait de toute façon quelques jours avant que ma chambre ne soit prête, et me préparai à me coucher.

Allongée dans le lit, je regardai vers la fenêtre, et souris doucement avant de faire le récapitulatif des bonnes choses de cette journée, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude. Ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, et j'étais désormais dans un nouveau monde, où je pourrais réapprendre à vivre. J'avais un nouveau bracelet magnifique - que je caressai du bout des doigts en y pensant -, et j'avais gardé mes trois biens les plus précieux à mes yeux - je les regardai avec reconnaissance, posés sur la table de chevet. J'avais de nouveau une famille, un oncle et un cousin. Et j'étais dans Twilight !

« Merci, » chuchotai-je, avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

Premièrement, j'aimerai m'excuser pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience les loups-garous et les vampires : s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi le temps d'y arriver... Cette histoire n'est pas seulement au sujet de la relation d'Angéline et des créatures fantastiques, mais aussi au sujet de comment elle trouve sa place dans ce monde. Bien sur, dans quelques chapitres nos chers sangs-froids et change-formes seront plus que présents, mais il faut d'abord qu'Angéline les rencontre et se rapproche d'eux, non ?

Deuxièmement, la fanfiction dont Angéline parle est « Haunting the Cullens » de Fakin'it. Si vous parlez l'anglais, je vous conseille de la lire ! Je l'ai personnellement adoré, voyant une humaine de notre monde aider les personnages sous la forme de fantôme en leur faisant profiter de sa grande intelligence de lectrice même si j'avoue avoir été très déçue à la fin : elle avait tellement fait qu'il me semblait que le monde était devenu moins magique, trop utopique… Mais c'était quand même une excellente lecture !

 _ **Question de fin de chapitre :**_

Est-ce que je devrai mettre des personnages dans la présentation de l'histoire, au risque de trahir l'identité des personnes dont Angéline sera le plus proche ?


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Merci beaucoup à vous qui lisez cette fanfiction, et bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer uniquement, et c'est pour ça que je suis en train d'écrire ma première fanfiction et non pas un livre.

* * *

 _ **Résumé**_ :

Après la mort de ses parents, Angéline se retrouve perdue dans ce monde où elle n'a aucune accroche, et se réfugie dans les livres et les rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle est destinée, et elle meurt pour se retrouver... Dans le monde de Twilight. Arrivée à Forks, elle se voit accorder quelques jours pour s'installer, et visiter la ville.

* * *

 _Chère Angéline,_

 _Je suis très heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et j'espère vraiment qu'on se verra prochainement ! Peut-être la prochaine fois que j'irais à Forks voir Charlie ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé de vacances là-bas, mais ton mail m'a vraiment donnée envie de voir ta chambre une fois que tu auras monté tes meubles, et en plus, j'ai hâte de te rencontrer ! Un parquet de bois clair, un papier peint à deux couleurs, bleu foncé en bas et bleu clair en haut, et un plafond blanc ? Un bureau, un placard et une commode en bois clair, et un lit en bois sombre ? Des draps bleu royal ? C'est exactement ma chambre de rêves ! J'espère que tu m'enverras une photo une fois que ta chambre sera aménagée ?_

 _Moi ici, ma chambre est dans les tons blancs et noirs surtout, avec une commode rose que Renée m'a achetée quand je suis rentrée au lycée – un meuble rose, tu t'en rends compte ? Je suis toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand je le regarde, et j'ai peur que Phil rentre dans ma chambre maintenant, même s'il l'a déjà vu le jour où je l'ai reçu. Aie. Je rougis à chaque fois que j'y penses !_

 _Tu m'as raconté que tu es allée courir sous la pluie quand tu t'es réveillée, et j'admire vraiment ton courage. Tout ce qui est froid et mouillé, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Ou de pluie, si tu veux. Tu devais être trempée jusqu'aux os en rentrant ! Mais bon, chacun ses habitudes je suppose._

 _Moi je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fait du sport régulièrement, je suis trop maladroite pour ça. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un en cours de sport, leur envoyant des balles dans la tête ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu survivre en cours de danse sans me casser quelque chose. Maintenant, je reste toujours dans un coin en EPS, et c'est très bien comme ça. Les autres ont appris à ne pas me faire la passe, et j'avoue que j'en suis plutôt contente ! Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment le professeur arrive à me mettre une note moyenne. Où trouve-t-il tout ces points ?_

 _Je suppose que tu devais être très forte en sport à l'école. Comment c'était ? Et dans les autres matières ? Moi je suis plutôt forte en sciences, surtout en biologie. Je suis un cours avancé. Est-ce que vous aviez de telles choses en Angleterre ?_

 _Au sujet de personnes sympas que je peux te conseiller, je suis désolée mais je ne me rappelle de personne, à part Rachel et Rebecca Black. Parles en à Charlie, je crois me rappeler que lui et leur père sont amis. Peut-être pourrait-il les inviter un jour ?_

 _En tout cas, bonne chance dans le monde de la pluie, et à la prochaine fois – j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir ton mail, ma chère cousine. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est très excitant de se dire qu'il y a un nouveau membre dans ma famille. J'ai hâte de te rencontrer ! Peut-être que je viendrai à Noël ?_

 _Bisous,_

 _Bella._

Je souriais d'une oreille à l'autre en lisant la réponse de ma cousine, et étais à deux doigts de sauter de joie. La veille j'avais emprunté l'ordinateur de mon oncle pour écrire à sa fille, lui racontant ma première journée à Forks, de ma course dans la pluie aux achats de meubles. C'était venu tout seul, comme si je parlais à une amie, et pendant toute la nuit j'avais été anxieuse, me demandant comment elle allait réagir. Elle l'avait bien pris, et avait également écrit un long mail ! Certes elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé d'elle, mais je suppose que ce sera le cas, plus tard. J'avais déjà l'impression d'avoir gagné une nouvelle amie, et j'espérais vraiment que nous deviendrons aussi proches que des sœurs.

C'était le vendredi matin, après ma seconde course matinale à Forks. J'étais rentrée trempée jusqu'aux os, comme la veille, et avais pris une douche bien chaude en soupirant de plaisir. Maintenant, emmitouflée dans une couverture sur le canapé, lisant mes mails sur l'ordinateur de mon oncle, je me sentais enfin à ma place.

« Prête à mettre le papier peint au plafond et au murs ? » me demanda Charlie lorsque l'émission télé qu'il regardait fut finie. Après une journée ensemble dans les magasins à choisir des meubles en les critiquant tous, nous attardant sur les plus affreux d'entre eux pour le simple plaisir d'en rire ensemble, nous étions tout deux beaucoup plus à l'aise. Lentement, mais surement, il devenait comme un second père. Cette journée là, je savais que nous allions nous amuser comme des fous à faire les travaux dans le grenier !

« D'accord ! As-tu un appareil photo ? Comme ça je pourrais joindre des images lorsque je répondrai à Bella, » expliquai-je.

« Elle t'a répondu ? » demanda-t-il, un peu surpris, en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Oui, » lui souris-je, attendrie par la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Sa fille lui manquait, sans aucun doute. « Tu savais que sa mère lui a acheté une commode _rose_ ? Bella à peur que quelqu'un la voit ! » Il ria avec moi, et je décidai : « Quand Bella viendra à Forks, elle dormira dans ma chambre les premiers jours, pour qu'on puisse aménager la sienne, tous ensemble. »

« Si elle vient, » fit il remarquer.

« Quand elle viendra. Je vais réussir à la convaincre que vivre dans un pays de pluie c'est génial, parce que du coup on passe plus de temps à la maison, à s'amuser avec sa famille. C'est plus chaleureux, non ? » Il fronça les sourcils, comme à la recherche d'une réponse, ce qui me fit hausser les miens. « Et non, en Angleterre ce n'était pas comme ça, il faisait beaucoup plus souvent beau ! »

Le simple fait que nous nous taquinions montrait que nous n'étions plus gênés en la présence de l'autre, et cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Certes, il était désormais de ma famille, mais c'était tout de même le premier en dehors de mes parents qui me semblait tenir à moi. Nous ne nous connaissions depuis même pas deux jours, mais je savais qu'il serait triste si quelque chose m'arrivait. Je m'étais toujours demandé si mes camarades à l'école sentiraient quoi que ce soit si un jour les professeurs leur apprenaient ma mort...

Je sortis des mes pensées déprimantes lorsque Charlie me jeta à la tête un des ses vieux pulls :

« Mets-ça, et va mettre un pentalon de sport et des baskets. Tu ne veux quand même pas tacher ta belle jupe, non ? » J'obéis aussitôt en souriant, et allai le rejoindre dans le grenier, ma future chambre, une fois en uniforme.

« On commence par quoi ? »

« Le plafond, » répondit-il en me montrant le seul objet dans la pièce, le papier peint blanc et lisse.

« Pour ne pas tacher les murs et le sol, » devinais-je. Je n'avais pas eu à poser le papier peint dans mon ancienne maison, et dans la salle de bain, c'était le maçon qui avait fait le carrelage. Deux fois, parce que le premier maçon ne l'avait pas posé droit. Le second avait été étroitement surveillé par mon père, je m'étais toujours demandé comment il avait supporté la pression.

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à travailler en papotant légèrement au sujet de la construction. Ce que j'avais toujours aimé avec mon père et que je retrouvais dans Charlie, c'était que je pouvais les lancer sans aucune gêne sur un sujet de ce type lorsque la situation s'y prêtait, et qu'après ils en parlaient, déversant leur savoir avec plaisir au fils de mes questions. J'adorais poser des questions, et adorait apprendre ainsi.

Après le déjeuner, composé d'une pizza sortant du four pour Charlie, et d'une pizza refroidie pour moi, je décidai de suivre le conseil de Bella :

« Oncle Charlie, je me demandais si tu avais un ami avec des enfants de mon âge ? » Il reposa sa bière, surpris par ma question, et répondit après un court silence.

« Billy Black a un fils de presque quinze ans je crois, Jacob. Pourquoi ? » J'avais complètement oublié que les loups-garous étaient si jeunes ! J'avais deux ans et un mois de plus que Jacob, calculai-je, sachant qu'il était né en janvier 1990. Mais il avait tout de même été très proche de Bella, alors ça ne devait pas être gênant. Et les loups-garous devaient peut-être mûrir un peu plus vite ? J'en avais aucune idée, et je n'avais jamais eu de camarades plus jeunes que moi à l'école. Mais je n'ai aussi jamais eu d'amis autre que mes parents, donc je ne pouvais de toute façon que me projeter grâce à mes observations et mes lectures, et je savais que Bella et Jacob s'entendaient bien.

« J'aimerais bien faire connaissance avec des jeunes d'ici, et je suis plutôt du genre timide au lycée, » expliquai-je finalement à mon oncle, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je peux les inviter demain, ça te dit ? » Mon grand sourire fut une réponse suffisante.

Alors que Charlie passait l'appel, je répondis à Bella, joignant quelque photos. Je lui parlai de ma journée, un peu de ma vie en Angleterre, et aussi de mes projets : aménager ma chambre, me faire des amis ; en bref : trouver ma place ici.

Dès que j'eus fini de rédiger mon mail et l'eus envoyé, mon oncle m'informa que nous allions au lycée pour finaliser mon inscription et obtenir mon emploi du temps, mes livres, et autre. Alors que nous nous préparions à sortir, je lui demandai :

« Alors, ton appel ? »

« Billy et Jacob viennent demain en début d'après-midi, et ils vont rester jusqu'à après dîner. » Heureuse et impatient, je lui fis un rapide câlin de remerciement. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis me tapota l'épaule, mal à l'aise.

« C'est génial ! » m'enthousiasmai-je, avant de le tirer à moitié vers la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée, et ma joie mêlée d'excitation se transforma en angoisse impatiente, un curieux mélange. Je voulais rencontrer les Cullens, aujourd'hui et maintenant. J'étais dans le même bâtiment qu'eux après tout ! Mais j'avais aussi peur. Peur qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas, et peur que ça se passe mal. Peur qu'ils se méfient de moi et de mon savoir, mais encore plus peur qu'ils m'ignorent totalement. Et aussi un peu peur que les vampires de la réalité face plus peur que dans les livres. Mais j'avais tellement envie de leur parler, et d'apprendre à les connaître !

Je suivis mon oncle jusqu'à l'accueil du lycée en silence, restant derrière lui, et regardant dans tous les sens. La dame de l'accueil me dit bonjour et je lui répondis, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de l'irritation lorsqu'elle m'assura, condescendante, que tout ira bien. _Premièrement, pas besoin de me parler comme à une gamine, et deuxièmement, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée_? Pensai-je, pinçant les lèvres.

J'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant. Tous mes instincts me criaient de partir, et le plus vite possible. Était-ce à cause des vampires ? Je ne le savais pas, mais je savais que tout mon corps était tendu, alerte. Comme un chien effrayé, je me sentais roulée en boule, prête à mordre quiconque s'approche de moi.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que les élèves vont bientôt sortir de cours ? » me décidai-je de demander après une profonde respiration. Je m'étais redressée, et me sentais de nouveau en confiance. La posture pouvait vraiment tout changer !

« Ils vont bientôt changer de classe, pourquoi ? » me répondit la dame, de la curiosité dans son regard. Je ne comptais pas lui expliquer que j'étais angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer des vampires, alors je lui répondit simplement :

« Oh, juste comme ça. Oncle Charlie, as-tu besoin de moi, ou puis-je aller me promener un peu dans le lycée ? Je serais silencieuse, » promis-je la secrétaire.

« Si tu veux. Tu reviens ici dans trente minutes, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. À tout de suite ! »

Et je partis me promener, à la fois espérant et redoutant croiser les enfants Cullens.

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

Je fis le tour du lycée, repérant les bâtiments et deux WC différents, puis retournai à l'accueil. Je n'avais pas vu de Cullen, mais il y a avait une bonne explication à cela : l'anxiété m'avait fait éviter les troupeaux d'élèves. Si je n'allais pas vers eux, ils ne viendront pas vers moi. Pour eux, j'étais une humaine comme les autres, sauf que j'étais immunisée contre leurs pouvoirs.

J'étais immunisée contre leurs pouvoirs ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pensais ça ? N'importe quoi ! Mais alors... Alice devrait me voir venir, non ? Et Edward devrait lire dans mes pensées que je sais ce qu'ils sont !

 _ **Le bracelet que Danielle t'a donné te protège des pouvoirs de toutes créatures,**_ chuchota une voix que je commençai à connaître dans ma tête. C'était ni distinctement féminin, ni distinctement masculin ; mais le son était profond et agréable à écouter. Agréable d'écouter une voix dans ma tête. D'accord, je devenais folle. Totalement timbrée, oui ! Mais folle et protégée contre les pouvoirs des vampires, à en croire la voix.

Le lendemain matin, Charlie et moi finîmes de poser les papiers peints et le parquet, et allèrent déjeuner. J'étais en train de répondre à la réponse de Bella à ma réponse de sa réponse (ou si vous voulez, simplement en train de lui écrire), lorsqu'un moteur et des crissements de pneus se firent entendre dans l'allée.

Je suivi mon oncle vers la porte de la maison en mordant ma lèvre inférieur, anxieuse. J'allais rencontrer Billy Black et Jacob ! Pour de vrai, et sans aucun doute ! Est-ce qu'ils allaient m'apprécier ? Je l'espérais tellement...

De la camionnette grise garée à côté de la voiture de Charlie sortit un grand garçon, un très très grand garçon d'environ trente centimètres de plus que moi, qui alla chercher un fauteuil roulant dépliable dans le coffre. Mon oncle aida ensuite celui qui ne pouvait qu'être Billy à s'y asseoir, alors que Jacob se tournait vers moi. J'étais toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, à les regarder timidement.

Jacob était mille fois plus beaux que dans les films, et avait l'air plus jeune aussi. Sa peau était mate, et semblait lisse et douce. Il n'avait pas encore commencé sa transformation en loup-garou, mais il était déjà assez musclé pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un petit ado étiré par une croissance trop rapide. Ses cheveux noirs étaient brillants de santé, et je me surpris à les lui envier. Les miens fourchaient, et refusaient de pousser en dessous de mes omoplates, mais les siens lui descendaient sans aucun problème à ce niveau là ! Et vu leur coupe parfaite que ses cheveux noués à la base de son cou mettaient en valeur, ils seraient bien plus longs si ils les y autorisaient. Quel dommage qu'il devra les couper dans une année environ...

Billy, lui, ressemblait beaucoup plus à son acteur dans les films, même s'il y avait quelques différences. L'aura qu'il émettait par exemple. Il semblait être quelqu'un qui commandait et avait raison. Je supposait que ça venait de sa place dans la Tribu, ou peut-être du fait qu'il a le sang des Alphas dans ses veines ? Après tout, il était le père de Jacob.

« Ah, tu dois être Angéline, c'est ça ? » me dit-il avec un ton enjoué et plein d'entrain, prononçant mon nom mieux qu'aucun anglophone ne l'avais jamais fait.

« Oui, » arrivais-je seulement à dire, les joues en feu. J'étais toujours si timide devant des gens à qui je voulais faire bonne impression, ce qui était bien sur contre productif. Mais tout n'est pas parfaitement logique, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et voici mon fils, Jacob, » présenta le chef des Quileutes. Le-dit Jacob me sourit d'un air entendu de derrière son père, et je sentis les coins de mes lèvres se tourner vers le haut, comme de leur propre accord. Sa bonne humeur était décidément contagieuse.

Je me poussai pour laisser les deux adultes rentrer dans la maison, et j'étais quasiment sure que je rougissais lorsque Jacob vint me serrer la main. Elle était à température normale, mais semblait vraiment énorme par rapport à la mienne, et sa peau de ''Native American'' était bien plus douce que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Était-ce comme toucher de la soie tendue ? Je ne savais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé. Mais j'imaginerai définitivement ça ainsi jusqu'à ce que je puisse le faire !

« Alors tu viens d'Angleterre, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il de sa belle voix, alors que je me remettais du fait que _j'avais serré la main à Jacob Black_. Jacob Black ! - Génial. Après la fille hyper timide, la groupie totalement hystérique. Je détestais tellement avoir des émotions si changeantes parfois !

« C'est ça. Et toi, tu viens de la Push, la réserve des Quileutes. » Aussitôt que j'eus répondu ça, je me sentis complètement idiote. J'aurais pu dire autre chose que _ça_ quand même ! J'avais l'air complètement idiote et ça devait se voir autant qu'un éléphant rose couvert de dessins au stylo arc-en-ciel se baladant dans un boulevard de Londres que j'étais totalement hors de mon élément. Un éléphant rose couvert de dessins au stylo arc-en-ciel se baladant dans un boulevard de Londres. Mais d'où est-ce que je sortais ça ?

Et comme toute fille qui lit souvent des livres sans que personne ne soit là pour l'entendre si elle parle à voix haute aux personnages ou si elle rit à leurs blagues, je gloussai à ma propre pensée.

« Quelque chose t'amuse ? » demanda Jacob, semblant à mon grand soulagement plus curieux que outré où moqueur.

« Tu vas me trouver débile, mais j'ai pensé que ' ça devait se voir autant qu'un éléphant rose couvert de dessins au stylo arc-en-ciel se baladant dans un boulevard de Londres que j'étais totalement hors de mon élément', » expliquai-je, creusant ma tombe sans même y réfléchir deux secondes. Aussitôt ma phrase finie, je me sentis extrêmement idiote. « J'ai des pensées bizarres parfois, » essayai-je de me justifier.

Oh, ne faites pas semblant que ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé , de dire quelque chose que vous regrettiez, et de continuer à vous enfoncer après, comme si l'autre vous avez donné une pelle pour que vous disparaissiez encore plus rapidement de sa vue !

« La prochaine fois que Charlie va faire les courses, je lui demande de m'acheter un sens de l'humour, » je marmonnai avant de rougir encore plus. _Suffit Angéline, suffit ! Tais-toi, ne dis plus rien !_

 _Même pas que j'ai tendance à parler sans réflé –_

 _Non ! Pas besoin. Il s'en est déjà rendu compte !_ Et à ma grande surprise, Jacob éclata de rire.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

Et voilà, Jacob est sur la place !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le faux espoir que je vous ai donné quand Angéline est allée au lycée de Forks, mais je laisse l'histoire se développer en même temps que j'écris, et les personnages ont décidé que ça ne serait pas réalistes pour eux de se rencontre comme par hasard à ce moment-là. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, car je compte continuer à laisser l'histoire s'écrire elle-même, et peut-être que je vous décevrai à nouveau.

Sinon, si l'histoire vous plaît et que vous voulez que je reste motivée, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! (Ça y est, je l'ai demandé. Pfiou. Vous n'allez pas me lapider pour ça, hein ? C'est juste que vos commentaires, … bah c'est le seul retour que je peux avoir sur ma fic, mon seul moyen de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre que moi aime ce que j'invente. - Brrr, ça fait vraiment peur de se dire ça. Je ne suis pas folle à ce point, non ?)

 _ **Questions de fin de chapitre :**_

Cette histoire vous intéresse-t-elle ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous des attentes particulières ?

Et sinon, qui sont vos personnages de Twilight préférés ? Personnellement, je ne sais pas du tout ! Heureusement qu'Angéline est basé sur une de mes amies, parce que sinon j'aurais bien du mal à lui trouver des préférences. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que moi je préférerai les loups-garous si c'était la vraie vie. Je ne pense pas que j'aimerais en être un : je ne voudrais pas qu'on puisse lire dans mes pensées ! Mais être l'imprégnée d'un loup peut-être ?

Et vous, vous choisiriez quoi si vous deviez devenir loup ou vampire ? (la troisième option est autorisée bien sûr)


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Merci beaucoup à vous qui lisez cette fanfiction, et bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer uniquement, et c'est pour ça que je suis en train d'écrire ma première fanfiction et non pas un livre.

* * *

 _ **Résumé**_ :

Après la mort de ses parents, Angéline se retrouve perdue dans ce monde où elle n'a aucune accroche, et se réfugie dans les livres et les rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle est destinée, et elle meurt pour se retrouver... Dans le monde de Twilight. Arrivée à Forks, elle se voit accorder quelques jours pour s'installer, et visiter la ville.

* * *

Jacob Black était décidément quelqu'un de bien. Il était très gentil, et possédait un grand cœur. Il avait de l'humour, et sa compagnie était reposante, amusante, et rafraichissante. Maintenant, enfin, je comprenais pourquoi Bella l'appréciait autant alors qu'il se refusait d'accepter qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Maintenant, enfin, je comprenais pourquoi elle désirait son amitié même après qu'il l'ai embrassée de force. Certes, ça n'excusait pas son action, mais le Quileute en face de moi n'avais jamais rien fait de tel. Et si j'avais mon mot à dire, il ne verra jamais Bella comme autre chose qu'une amie.

« Tu préfères du thé, du jus de fruit, ou du soda ? » demandai-je à Jacob alors que j'ouvrais le tiroir comportant les verres et les tasses.

« De l'eau ? »

« Je ne fais pas confiance à l'eau ici, » avouai-je en me retournant vers mon oncle et nos deux invités qui étaient assis à la table à manger. Les deux adultes avaient une bouteille de bière devant eux, et j'étais allée chercher des boissons pour Jacob et moi. Nous étions en train de manger un goûter – ou boire le thé, comme vous préférez.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Charlie.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de personnes âgées à Forks ? Tant que je ne sais pas ce qui réduit autant l'espérance de vie, je ne boirai que de l'eau à la bouteille, » affirmai-je. « Peut-être qu'il n'y a aucun lien avec l'eau, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les trois autres personnes dans la pièce étaient soudain silencieuses, me regardant avec de grands yeux ronds. Je continuai pour me justifier :

« Mes grands-parents sont tous soit morts dans un accident, soit morts de maladie. Je ne suis pas un exemple. Mais la plupart de mes camarades de classe en Angleterre possédaient trois, voire quatre grands-parents encore en vie. Pourquoi y en a-t-il aussi peu ici ? »

Je me sentis mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur des trois locaux. Charlie semblait perplexe, Jacob était choqué, et Billy m'avait l'air pensif. Ils ne disaient rien, et le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Avais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Est-ce que ma remarque était idiote ? Plus les secondes passaient, et plus je me sentais embarrassée. Ce fut Billy qui finit par prendre la parole :

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il n'y a pas de personnes âgées à Forks ? »

« A part Quil Ateara III, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de grands-parents de personnes vivant dans le coin, » répondis-je, confuse. Personne ne l'avait donc remarqué ?

« Il y en a pourtant, » affirma Billy, me surprenant. « Peut-être que tu n'en as simplement jamais entendu parler, car les familles dont Charlie est le plus proche, la vôtre et celles Quileutes, ont effectivement peu d'aînés. » Mon effarement dû se voir, car il expliqua : « Ton grand-père paternel et son frère –le père de Charlie-, ont tous deux eu de l'arthrite, comme tu le sais surement. »

Je levai les sourcils, peu impressionnée. Je savais que mon grand-père avait une maladie causée par une faiblesse génétique, et que c'était pour ça qu'il était mort dans sa quarantaine. Je pouvais supposer que c'était le cas pour le père de Charlie également. Ma grand-mère aussi avait été malade : elle avait eu un cancer du sein. Mais pourquoi est-ce que la mère de mon oncle était-elle morte jeune ? Et pourquoi est-ce que les Quileutes aussi n'étaient principalement que sur deux générations ? Je posai ces deux questions à haute voix, désireuse d'avoir des réponses.

« Mes parents, comme tes grands-parents, n'ont eu un enfant qu'une fois déjà âgés. Puis, ma mère a eu l'Alzheimer, » m'informa Charlie sur un ton neutre.

« Et les Quileutes ? » demandai-je à nouveau. Si une seule famille avait manqué de personnes âgées, ça aurait pu être expliqué seulement par des maladies et de la malchance. Mais toute une communauté ? Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Je le savais, je le _ressentais_.

 _ **Tu es en train de te demander pourquoi il y a peu de membres de la génération après celle d'Ephraïm Black et de Quil Ateara II qui sont toujours vivants,**_ me chuchota dans la tête l'énervante petit voix qui allait finir par me faire sérieusement remettre en doute ma santé mentale. En colère, je sifflais intérieurement :

 _Et tu peux m'expliquer le rapport, hein ?_ Génial, j'étais en train de me prendre la tête avec une voix dans ma tête maintenant. Une voix qui m'ignora totalement. Comme Billy n'avait pas répondu, et que je me sentais vraiment débile, je demandai en soupirant fatalement :

« C'est parce qu'il s'agit de la génération suivant celle d'Ephraïm Black et de Quil Ateara II, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'eau ou quoi que ce soit. »

Billy se figea et me regarda comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Charlie et Jacob avaient juste l'air perdus maintenant.

« J'ai tiré des conclusions trop rapidement je suppose, » dis-je, essayant de faire marche arrière. « Je suis partie du principe qu'il n'y avait aucune personne âgée à Forks, juste parce que je n'en connaissais pas. - Donc, de l'eau pour Jacob, et de l'ice-tea pour moi, » déclarai-je en prenant deux verres. J'allai en remplir un au robinet puis allai prendre une bouteille de soda dans le frigo, tout en continuant à parler comme si ça pouvait effacer tout souvenir de mon humiliation :

« Je sais que vous deux aimez pêcher. C'est le passe-temps favori des Quileutes adultes ? Et toi Jacob, tu aimes faire quoi ? » Je m'assis finalement à ma place à côté de Jacob et lui passait son verre. _S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait_ , répétai-je dans ma tête en boucle. Jacob entendit ma prière :

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'ils trouvent tous à la pêche – rester assis des heures à observer l'eau, en quoi est-ce si passionnant ? Moi je préfère largement être chez moi à bricoler des voitures. »

« Bah oui, parce que tu es le meilleur mécano, » railla Billy, acceptant le changement de sujet après un dernier regard appuyé dans ma direction. Est-ce qu'il se demandait ce que je savais ? « Mais tandis que tu fais rouler nos voitures, nous on vous permet d'avoir un délicieux poisson frit préparé par Harry Clearwater ! J'en ai amené pour ce soir – tu vas voir Angéline, tu n'as jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon de toute ta vie. Pas vrai Charlie ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est délicieux. Et tu essayeras d'en manger chaud j'espère ? »

« Je n'aime pas manger chaud ! » me plaignis-je, recourbant ma lèvre inférieure dans une moue boudeuse.

« Ah, d'accord ! C'est pour ça que tu es si minuscule ! Tu n'as pas assez mangé de soupe quand tu étais petite, » dit Jacob d'un ton sérieux.

« N'importe quoi. Premièrement, tu ne peux pas dire ''quand j'étais petite'' parce que c'est encore le cas. Deuxièmement, je mange de la soupe. Juste que je la mange froide. »

« C'est bon ? » s'enquit Billy.

« Moins que la fondue de chocolat aux fruits, » souris-je, de nouveau de bonne humeur. Si on m'avait demandé ce que je pensais en ce moment-là, j'aurais répondu que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'étais assise à table avec Charlie Swan, Billy Black, et JACOB BLACK, et on parlait de tout et de rien en riant. Qu'y avait-il de plus parfait ?

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

Je raccompagnai les deux Blacks dehors, pointant le bout de mon nez sous la pluie.

« J'espère que vous avez un canoë de secours dans votre camionnette, parce que c'est vraiment le déluge ! Je suis sûre que ça serait plus rapide de nager que de marcher dans cette piscine, » commentai-je en regardant le sol avec méfiance. « En tout cas, moi je rentre m'abriter. Au re… Charlie ! » Mon oncle m'avait attrapé par la taille, et il me porta sous la pluie avec lui. « Arrête, je vais être trempée ! » me plaignis-je.

« C'est le but je crois, » ria Billy, de l'eau dégoulinant déjà dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues. « C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Angéline, j'espère qu'on se reverra. »

« Moi de même, » répondis-je avant de mimer un mouvement de brasse dans la direction de Jacob. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit, marcher est plus rapide que nager. »

« Un jour, » commenta Jacob, « tu devrais venir à la Push et faire un petit plongeon. »

« Peut-être, » acceptai-je, continuant silencieusement : _Si vous êtes déjà des loups, et que vous êtes là avec moi pour me servir de radiateur quand vous m'aurez tiré de l'eau glaciale._ Cette perspective était très alléchante : la meute jouant dans l'eau avec moi, tous aussi insouciants que ces jeunes loups à l'esprit léger et au grand cœur peuvent l'être. Moi, au milieu de la grande famille de la meute Uley, appréciée comme une sœur par tous. Un rêve qui se réaliserait.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, toujours maintenue à quelques centimètres du sol par mon oncle, je saluai d'un grand signe de la main les deux Quileutes qui s'en allaient.

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

 _Chère Bella,_

 _Le week-end est déjà terminé, et demain j'irais pour la première fois en cours au lycée de Forks. Si tu étais là, on serait exactement dans la même classe !_

 _J'ai anglais, puis civilisation, maths et français, et après la pause déjeuner, j'ai biologie suivi d'éducation physique et sportive. J'ai un peu moins de matières que toi du coup ! En Angleterre, on avait un emploi du temps différent pour chaque jour. Ça va vraiment me faire bizarre de répéter cinq fois la même journée par semaine._

 _J'espère que le lycée me plaira. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ô combien je m'ennuierais ! Mais je sais maintenant que j'aurais au moins un ami à retrouver après les cours : Jacob Black. Les Quileutes sont faits pour ce climat, et sont exactement aussi joyeux qu'il faut l'être pour rompre avec le rythme monotone de la pluie !_

 _Malgré tout, la pluie ne me gêne pas, et l'Angleterre ne me manque pas. J'ai l'impression de vivre un véritable conte de fée, plongée dans un monde magique. Tu as remarqué qu'il y a toujours le plus de légendes dans les régions montagneuses, boisées ou humides ? Ici, la magie se sent dans l'air, littéralement._

 _Est-ce que tu aimes les romans fantastiques ? Moi oui, et je crois bien que je suis tombée en plein dans l'un d'eux. Il faut absolument que tu viennes à Forks pour Noël, parce que je te promets que toi aussi tu te sentiras comme dans un conte de fée !_

 _Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sortie après ma course matinale – sous la pluie encore une fois – et n'ai invité personne. On a fini ma chambre par contre, et elle est juste magnifique, regarde les photos que je t'ai mis en pièce jointe ! Je pense m'occuper de ta chambre avant que tu ne reviennes, ais-je ta permission ou pas ?_

 _Sinon, quand je lis ton dernier mail, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. C'est normal, on ne s'écrit que depuis peu, mais je vois que quelque chose de tracasse. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'hésites pas. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Moi ça me fait beaucoup de bien de t'écrire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin une véritable amie, ou sœur. Je me reconnais dans ton portrait que tu as dépeint dans ton dernier mail : je n'ai jamais été proche de qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas mes parents. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'à Forks, ça ne sera pas le cas. Et si tu viens, il y aura déjà nous deux. Si un jour, Bella, si tu ne te sens plus à ta place à Phoenix, sache qu'on t'accueillera à bras ouverts ici. Vraiment. Tu manques à ton père, et moi je suis vraiment impatiente de te rencontrer !_

 _Bisous,_

 _Angéline._

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

 _Chère Angéline,_

 _Est-ce que ce matin aussi tu es sortie courir ? Si oui, je suppose que tu auras peut-être le temps de lire ce mail avant d'aller en cours. Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je suis déjà réveillée, je te répondrai en un mot : klaxonne. Je suppose que ça ne doit pas arriver souvent à Forks de se faire réveiller par un fou qui passe à toute vitesse dans la rue en tapant sur son volant comme sur un tambourin ! En tout cas, je n'ai pas pu aller me rendormir après tout ce vacarme, alors je me suis dit que j'allais regarder mes mails. Sans aucun doute, ta chambre est magnifique, et tu peux faire tous les travaux que tu souhaites dans la mienne !_

 _A ce propos, je dois encore en parler avec Charlie et Renée, mais je pense que je vais aller vivre à Forks à partir de Noël jusqu'à la fin du lycée. A cause de moi, Renée reste à la maison au lieu de voyager avec Phil, et j'ai l'impression que ça la fait souffrir. C'est ça la chose qui me tracassait. Je ne veux pas empêcher Renée de voyager et d'être heureuse, même si je me demande comment elle s'en sortira sans moi. Mais vivre dans un conte de fée quelques temps ne me fera pas de mal._

 _Raconte-moi dès que tu rentres comment c'est passée ta journée,_

 _Bisous,_

 _Bella._

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, et je dois avouer que je suis peu fière de lui. Le mail que Bella a envoyé pourrait parfaitement venir d'Angéline, alors que leurs manières de parler sont censées être différentes… J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ? En tout cas, dès que j'aurais une représentation mentale plus claire de Bella, je pense que je changerai la formulation de son mail.

 _ **Questions de fin de chapitre :**_

Est-ce que vous avez des personnages que vous ne supportez pas dans la série Twilight ?

Et quelle explication donnez-vous pour l'absence de personnes âgées dans les livres ? (La raison de pourquoi Stephenie Meyer n'en a pas mis, ou la raison que vous donneriez si c'était la réalité et non une fiction)


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Merci beaucoup à vous qui lisez cette fanfiction, et bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer uniquement, et c'est pour ça que je suis en train d'écrire ma première fanfiction et non pas un livre.

* * *

 _ **Résumé**_ :

Après la mort de ses parents, Angéline se retrouve perdue dans ce monde où elle n'a aucune accroche, et se réfugie dans les livres et les rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle est destinée, et elle meurt pour se retrouver... Dans le monde de Twilight. Arrivée à Forks, elle se voit accorder quelques jours pour s'installer, et visiter la ville. Comment se passera sa rencontre avec les Cullens maintenant qu'elle va dans le même lycée qu'eux ?

* * *

En rentrant de ma course matinale, j'allai me préparer un petit déjeuner que je mangeai rapidement en regardant mes mails sur l'ordinateur de Charlie. Je n'avais que Bella en contact, et elle m'avait répondu. Je souris en lisant le premier paragraphe, et lu le second les yeux écarquillés. Bella allait venir ! Inconsciemment, j'avais eu peur que ma présence fasse qu'elle ne déménage pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'allais rencontrer Bella ! Il va falloir que je la guide et que je l'aide dans ses relations avec le monde surnaturel, et …

Le monde surnaturel. J'allais rencontrer les Cullens aujourd'hui, comment avais-je pu oublier ?!

Mes émotions passèrent rapidement de l'excitation et de l'impatience à la trépidation anxieuse. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ma rencontre avec eux depuis mon premier jour dans ce monde, et je n'avais aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Simplement agir comme j'aurais agi si je ne connaissais pas leur secret ? Aller vers eux et essayer de me rapprocher d'eux en cachant que je sais quelque chose ? Aller vers eux et essayer de me rapprocher d'eux en n'ayant pas peur de révéler que je sais ce qu'ils sont ? Attirer leur attention directement en montrant mon savoir ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Certaines pouvaient facilement tourner au désastre et faire que les vampires me haïssent, mais les autres feraient qu'il y a une chance qu'ils m'ignorent complètement, et j'avais vraiment envie d'apprendre à les connaitre. Comme toute fan du livre qui aime et les vampires et les loups garous je suppose.

Bien trop rapidement, l'heure de partir arriva. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre une décision, et j'espérais que mon aller au lycée me donnerait les réponses nécessaires. J'avais quand même deux kilomètres à marcher sous la pluie, ce qui devrait m'aider à réfléchir, non ?

Je partis de chez Charlie trente minutes avant le début des cours, et me mis à trottiner sous la bruine. Je suivis les instructions que j'avais reçu le matin même avant qu'il ne parte au poste, et j'essayai d'imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver si je suivais une des quatre marches à suivre.

Si je révélais mon savoir, ils auraient forcément peur que je divulgue leur secret, et Rosalie, et facilement aussi Jasper, me haïraient pour ça. Edward aussi peut-être, puisque n'étant pas Bella, rien ne l'attirait vers moi. Peut-être qu'ils choisiraient de me tuer pour garder le secret, ils avaient pensé à le faire avec Bella !

Peut-être me transformeraient-ils. Cette perspective ne m'était pas effrayante, mais elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment. J'étais trop jeune pour être changée, je ne pourrais jamais être indépendante avec l'apparence de quelqu'un de 16 ans ! Et en plus, je ne voulais pas faire et refaire le lycée, moi. Non, si je devais devenir un jour un vampire, l'âge idéal serait environ 23 ans. 23 ans était pour moi, pour des raisons qui m'étaient totalement obscures, l'âge du début de la vie adulte. Ah si, ma mère avait 23 ans lors de ses fiançailles avec mon père, non ? Peut-être que c'était pour ça, et…

 _Tu divagues_ , me coupai-je. En effet, c'était le cas. Et il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me couper moi-même la parole ! Ou les pensées, si vous préférez.

Où en étais-je ?

Si je ne révélais pas mon savoir aux vampires, le seul danger étaient qu'ils m'évitent et m'ignorent. Mais dans Twilight, n'est-ce pas dit qu'ils sont seuls surtout parce que ce sont les humains qui les évitent ? Je ne m'en rappelai plus. Mais si je choisissais d'agir naturellement avec les vampires, sans leur révéler mon savoir, et sans mentir pour le cacher, je pourrais plus tard changer de voie ! Alors c'est ce que je ferais : me comporter naturellement.

 _Sauf que Edward lira dans mes pensées !_

 _Non, il ne peut pas, j'ai le bracelet_ , me rappelai-je. Et heureusement. L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse voir ce qui se passait dans ma tête me terrifiait. Je perdrai toute vie privée ! Et en plus, je passerai tout mon temps à être gênée en dehors de toutes limites. Non merci, je n'avais pas besoin de télépathe.

J'arrivai au lycée environ cinq minutes avant le début des cours, et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment indiqué sur mon emploi du temps, bâtiment que j'avais repéré la semaine précédente lors de ma visite du lycée. Je détestais demander mon chemin à qui que ce soit.

A peine avais-je posé le pied dans la salle d'anglais qu'un adolescent boutonneux aux cheveux noirs luisants vint me voir. Ses yeux étirés et les traits de son visage me révélèrent son identité avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

« Tu es Angéline Swan ? »

« C'est ça, » lui répondis-je. Dans le livre, n'avait-il pas abordé Bella après qu'elle se soit assise, ayant montré sa fiche de présence au prof ? Ou même après le cours ? D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas que j'oubliasse de la faire signer. « Je suis désolée, il faut que je donne ça au prof, » m'excusai-je en cherchant le document dans mon sac. J'avais fait les courses de fournitures scolaires avec Charlie après avoir acheté les meubles pour ma chambre, dans laquelle je dormais maintenant. Je gardais des souvenirs très marquants du supermarché : j'étais restée plantée pendant au moins quinze minutes entre confusion et peur dans le rayon de l'hygiène féminine.

Comment les vampires qui avaient du mal à se contrôler lorsque quelqu'un saignait pouvait ils supporter les cycles menstruels des femmes ? Comment Jasper pouvait-il rester toute l'année au lycée ? Je n'avais aucune réponse, et je n'avais personne à qui demander ''Oh, en fait, est-ce que toutes les femmes à Forks utilisent des tampons ? parce que moi je préfère les serviettes hygiéniques, mais je ne sais pas comment réagiraient les vampires…'' la simple idée qu'ils puissent savoir quand j'avais mes règles me gênait énormément.

Le cours d'anglais se passa bien, ce n'était pas très nouveau pour moi, et je n'avais pas peur de lire des livres. Dès que la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, Éric vint me voir pour me demander où j'allais après. Il me guida jusqu'au bâtiment que j'aurais très bien pu trouver toute seule, mais j'étais soulagée d'être accompagnée : ainsi, moins de personnes viendront me parler. J'avais très conscience de moi ce jour-là, sous tous les regards inquisiteurs.

« Tu viens d'Angleterre, c'est ça ? » me demanda mon guide alors que nous marchions.

« Oui, et je peux t'assurer qu'il pleut bien moins souvent là-bas, » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, la pluie ne me dérangeait pas.

« Normal, il n'y a pas un endroit sur terre que les nuages apprécient plus que Forks, » ricana-t-il. Je lui souris légèrement, toujours pas très à l'aise, et fus soulagée de voir qu'il ne dit presque rien d'autre avant de me déposer dans mon cours de civilisation.

Comme pour Bella, le reste de la journée ne fut pas très intéressant, et je me sentais aussi mal qu'elle lorsque le professeur de maths me fit me présenter à la classe. J'allais devoir travailler cette matière si je voulais que ça se passe bien… Mais je n'étais pas aussi bonne élève que Bella, et la faible présence de bavardages me perturbait beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais été proche de qui que ce soit au lycée, mais c'était aussi surement la première fois que je ne parlais pas avec mon voisin !

Heureusement, Jessica s'assit à côté de moi en maths. Comme je n'allais pas avoir français avec elle, je lui demandai en sortant si je pourrais manger avec elle à midi. Nous avions passé la dernière moitié du cours à bavarder en chuchotant discrètement, tout en suivant d'une oreille. J'appréciai sa compagnie : tenir une conversation avec elle était simple.

Le cours de français fut génial. La prof était gentille, et j'étais clairement celle qui parlait le mieux français dans la pièce, avec elle bien sûr. Elle discuta avec moi pendant bien vingt minutes, alors que les autres élèves s'acharnaient à lire un texte. Elle me proposa de l'aider à animer les cours oraux, et j'acceptai aussitôt. J'étais dans mon élément.

Lors de la pause déjeuner, je m'assis avec Angela et Jessica, et participai discrètement à la conversation en fouillant la salle bondée du regard. Et je les vis.

Aucun film, aucune description écrite n'aurait pu me préparer à _ça_. Ils n'étaient pas beaux, ils étaient inhumainement magnifiques, tellement que je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que les autres humains devaient être idiots pour ne pas tout de suite comprendre qu'ils avaient affaire à des créatures surnaturelles. En plus de leur corps rivalisant avec ceux des plus grands mannequins, leurs gestes étaient tout sauf naturels. Ils se tenaient droits, parfaitement droits tellement que je redressai automatiquement mon dos, ouvrant mes épaules, levant le menton pour avoir la tête positionnée correctement. Ils se tenaient pratiquement immobiles, leurs regards fixés sur personne. J'étais trop loin pour voir leurs yeux, mais je les supposai brun doré : Jasper me semblait plutôt détendu.

Je n'aurais pas pu ne pas reconnaître qui était qui. Emmett était véritablement un géant plein de muscles, mais pas comme ceux qui passaient leurs journées à faire des exercices avec des machines. Il était harmonieusement proportionné, et il avait clairement été gâté par la nature dès sa naissance en temps qu'humain. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun très sombre, mais après avoir vu Jacob, Billy et Éric, il m'était impossible de qualifier cette couleur de noir. Ses jolies boucles et son petit sourire le rendait bien moins intimidant, il fallait l'avouer. Je connaissais son caractère depuis la première fois que j'avais lu les livres, mais jamais il ne m'avait autant fait pensé à un nounours géant. Il donnait envie de lui faire un câlin, et d'être porté sur ses épaules. Il donnait envie - il _me_ donnait envie - de l'avoir comme grand frère.

A côté de lui, Rosalie était à faire pâlir n'importe quelle Miss de n'importe quel pays. Transformer une des plus belles beautés que la terre n'ait jamais connu en vampire donnait _ça_ : la version humaine d'Aphrodite, déesse grecque de l'amour et de la beauté. Silhouette magnifique, longue chevelure dorées à douce ondulations, comme beaucoup de femmes en rêvaient. Heureusement que j'aimais ma petite taille et que j'avais la chance d'être un sablier, et que j'avais fait un régime, sinon je serais tombée à la renverse en la regardant. Ma beauté était bien inférieure à la sienne, mais je me sentais suffisamment bien dans mon corps pour ne pas être jalouse, et juste admirative. Même si mes muscles du dos commençaient à protester, n'ayant pas pour habitude que je me tienne correctement.

Alice semblait plus petite que moi. J'avais hâte de passer à côté d'elle pour savoir si c'était réellement le cas : avec Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward à côté, elle ressemblait vraiment à une elfe du folklore anglais, mais pas du tout à ceux du Seigneur des Anneaux. J'espérais vraiment que sa taille ne soit pas inférieure à la mienne : je trouvai que ma petite taille me rendait quelque peu mignonne, et rendrait mes frères imaginaires très protectifs. Frères imaginaires qui pourraient devenir réels, avec Jacob et les autres loups, et Emmett.

Ses courts cheveux noirs et en bataille étaient juste adorables, et je me rendis compte qu'Alice ne pouvait qu'être plus petite que moi. Je savais qu'elle était âgée de plus d'un siècle maintenant, mais en la regardant, je ne pouvais que me sentir légèrement protective. Je sentais en la regardant que si je l'avais en amie, jamais je ne pourrais être triste sans qu'elle ne le soit aussi, et dans ce cas-là, je ferais tout mon possible pour la réconforter.

Une petite taille chez quelqu'un d'enjoué et au grand cœur pouvait manipuler qui que ce soit. Manipuler positivement bien sûr ! Elle ne privait pas les gens de leur volonté réelle, comme Aro le faisait aux autres Volturis. Eux n'avaient pas la possibilité de ne pas lui être loyal. Je frissonnai à cette pensée terrifiante, et ne pus m'empêcher de chuchoter dans un murmure, trop bas pour que les filles engagées dans une discussion passionnée à côté de moi ne puisse m'entendre : « Enfermés. »

Et Edward se tourna vers moi, alors que les autres devenaient encore plus figés si possible, sans aucun doute attentifs.

Je ne savais pas quelle force me parcourut, mais je lui souriais timidement comme si je venais de tourner mes yeux vers eux, et je me tournai comme pour continuer à regarder autour de moi.

Mon cœur, animé d'une peur irrationnelle, battait à rompre ma cage thoracique. _Enfermés_. Je frottai mes yeux pour les débarrasser de larmes naissantes, et demandait sur un ton faussement léger et curieux :

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Qui ? » voulu aussitôt savoir Jessica, prête à me présenter ses services de personne au courant de toutes les rumeurs.

« Ça va Angéline ? » s'enquit Angela. Pourquoi est-ce que je devais être une aussi mauvaise actrice ?

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, » dis-je en baillant, ce qui ne la rassura que peu. Lorsque je commençai à imiter des bâillements, ils se transformaient toujours aussitôt en vrais, et mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer alors que je baillais à nouveau. Génial. Au moins, Angela parut beaucoup plus convaincue, mais moi j'étais soudain fatiguée. _Je suis vraiment quelqu'un de fainéant par nature je suppose_ , pensai-je, de nouveau amusée. L'avantage d'avoir des émotions très changeantes.

« De qui parlais-tu ? » redemanda Jessica.

« Eux. » Je désignai les Cullens d'un coup de tête, et toute la table se tourna légèrement pour les regarder.

Edward avait cessé de me regarder, mais il devait être en train de surveiller les pensées de Jessica, parce qu'il ne réagit pas comme dans le livre, mais resta immobile, à ne rien faire.

« S'ils sont allergiques à quelque chose ou trouvent la nourriture trop mauvaise, » fis-je remarquer sans même réfléchir, « ils devraient emmener leur propre repas au lieu de gâcher la nourriture. » C'était vraiment louche quand même, d'avoir des plateaux intacts !

« C'est vrai qu'ils ne mangent jamais, » acquiesça Angela. « Ça ne m'avait pas marqué, mais maintenant que tu fais la remarque… »

Oups ! J'attirais les questions sur eux, ils n'allaient pas aimer ! Comment pouvais-je me rattraper ? En détournant l'attention ?

« Donc, qui sont-ils ? » pressai-je, alors que nous les regardions toujours.

« Edward, Emmett et Alice Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, » récita-t-elle. « Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme. »

Sous mes yeux ébahis, Edward réduisit un beignet en charpie, et porta un bout à sa bouche. Hein ?

 _ **Tes camarades se posent des questions, alors il veut leur montrer qu'ils mangent**_ , chuchota ever-helpful-little-voice-in-my-head. Tiens, si je continuais à entendre cette voix, je devrai réfléchir à lui trouver un nom.

« Ah, ils mangent, » commentai-je. « C'est bien, il faut manger trois repas par jour pour être en bonne santé. »

Alice ouvrit avec application sa canette, et la porta à ses lèvres. J'étais sure qu'elle ne buvait pas, mais sa gorge bougea comme si c'était le cas.

« Qui est qui ? » demandai-je ensuite à Jessica, changeant le sujet à nouveau. De plus, ça me permettrai de ne pas faire l'erreur de les appeler par leurs noms alors que je ne devrais pas les connaître _. Eh oui, je réfléchis parfois_ , me félicitai-je.

Je profitai que Jessica les présente puis qu'elle parle de leurs couples pour continuer mon observation, demandant à un moment d'où ils venaient pour qu'elle continue à parler.

Jasper était, comme décrit dans le livre, loin d'être une grosse masse de muscle, mais quand même bien bâti. A côté d'Alice il ne semblait que plus grand encore, et si ses cheveux longs avaient été plus longs et son expression plus joyeuse, il aurait fait un magnifique elfe du Seigneur des Anneaux, comme décrits dans le livre de Tolkien. Le film les avait trop réinventés en accentuant sur leur sagesse.

Edward, bah… J'avais la même réaction face à lui que face à Robert Pattinson : mais pourquoi est-ce que presque tout le monde disait qu'il était le plus beau ? Moi je dirai que c'est justement le moins magnifique des trois fils Cullen ! Mais il était quand même ravissant. Bien sûr. C'était un vampire.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que Carlisle avait choisi de ne transformer que des humains magnifiques et de n'accepter que des vampires sublimes dans son clan, ou est-ce que n'importe qui devenait ravissant en devenant un vampire ? Ou est-ce que ce n'était que de la chance ? Ou peut-être les vampires préféraient de beaux repas comme nous on aime les assiettes bien présentées ? Je me corrigeai aussitôt : je savais grâce aux livres que les vampires mordaient aussi des personnes qui ne ressemblaient pas à des mannequins et n'étaient pas dans la force de l'âge. Les deux premières victimes de toute la série par exemple.

 _Mais la plupart des vampires ont une apparence physique en dessous de la trentaine !_

 _Peut-être que ce sont les seuls qui survivent à la transformation ?_

 _Ou les seuls qui arrivent à s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie_ , conclus-je. J'aimais bien débattre avec moi-même, et c'était seulement le fait d'avoir une voix que je ne contrôlais pas dans la tête qui me dérangeait.

La pause midi arriva rapidement à sa fin alors que je discutais, cette fois participant activement. Je baillais toujours de temps en temps, mais je m'éveillais progressivement de nouveau

.

Angela et moi allâmes en biologie, et elle fila s'asseoir alors que je donnai ma fiche de présence à signer au professeur. Edward était déjà là, assis à côté de la seule place qui ne se retrouva pas occupée tandis que les élèves rentraient.

M. Banner me tendit le manuel sans s'embarrasser de politesses inutiles, et je lui expliquai que j'avais déjà tous mes livres : je les avais récupérées en venant pour la première fois au lycée. Puis, j'allais m'assoir à côté d'Edward Cullen, qui ne chercha pas à fuir mon odeur. Son regard brun-doré m'observait avec intérêt et un peu de frustration.

« Bonjour, » me murmura une voix harmonieuse. Si tous les vampires parlaient comme ça, j'allais adorer les écouter ! Et ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques, je pourrais les admirer pendant des heures, s'ils ne me détaillaient pas en retour. Je me sentais mal à l'aise à chaque fois que je croisais le regard de quelqu'un de façon prolongée. Je regardai donc mes mains qui jouaient avec ma bague.

« Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, » poursuivit-il. « Tu dois être Angéline Swan. »

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

J'ai fait une erreur dans les chapitres précédents : Charlie et Billy sont censés être fâchés, et Charlie ne sait pas encore que Jacob conduit, donc il aurait dû faire une remarque. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, car je ne compte pas changer ça.

 _ **En réponse à la review de Kuropu :**_

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir d'apprendre que tu aimes cette histoire ! Pendant ce temps j'essaye en effet de poster chaque jour, mais il est très probable que je vais devoir bientôt réduire le rythme. Je vais tout de même essayer de ne pas descendre en dessous de deux chapitres par semaine – on va voir ce que ça donnera.

Sinon, je te conseille de te créer un compte sur le site pour qu'il me soit possible de répondre à tes reviews par message privé (et en plus comme ça tu pourras ajouter la fanfic à tes favoris et aux histoires que tu suis !)

 _ **Questions de fin de chapitre :**_

Est-ce que vous aviez remarqué que je rallonge le résumé tous les deux chapitres ? Est-ce que ça vous suffit pour vous remettre dans l'histoire, ou est-ce que je devrai peut-être aussi rappeler ce qui se passe dans le chapitre précédent ?


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction, et tout particulièrement à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire !

Je tiens à vous rappeler que l'histoire est écrite du point de vue d'Angéline. Si elle ne fait pas attention à son environnement, c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas de descriptions. Pour la même raison, s'il n'y a pas de raisonnement, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas en train de réfléchir.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer uniquement, et c'est pour ça que je suis en train d'écrire ma première fanfiction et non pas un livre.

* * *

 _ **Résumé**_ :

Après la mort de ses parents, Angéline se retrouve perdue dans ce monde où elle n'a aucune accroche, et se réfugie dans les livres et les rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle est destinée, et elle meurt pour se retrouver... Dans le monde de Twilight. Arrivée à Forks, elle se voit accorder quelques jours pour s'installer, et visiter la ville. Comment se passera sa rencontre avec les Cullens maintenant qu'elle va dans le même lycée qu'eux ?

* * *

J'étais consciente du regard du vampire sur moi, même si j'avais la tête obstinément baissée. Sa voix qui ne pouvait pas être humaine résonnait encore dans ma tête et je savais que c'était à moi de parler, mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler que je savais qu'il était un vampire. Mais je ne pouvais pas agir naturellement tout en ignorant le fait que c'était évident que lui et ses frères et sœurs étaient différents de tous les autres êtres humains. J'aurais voulu oublier Twilight quelques instants, pour voir si je devinerais moi-même qu'ils étaient des vampires. J'étais persuadée que oui. J'avais passé toute ma vie, surtout le dernier mois, à lire et à rêver dans un monde de magie.

« Toi et tes frères et sœurs, » commençai-je donc après une profonde inspiration. Je parlai lentement, avec hésitation, cherchant la meilleure chose à dire. « Vous ne ressemblez à aucun autre humain, » terminai-je dans un murmure, pour que personne ne nous entende.

« Je te demande pardon ? » dit-il avec élégance. Il se redressa pour regarder vers le professeur puisque le cours débutait, et automatiquement j'actionnai mes muscles du dos. Je me redressai, ouvrai mes épaules, et levai le menton comme si j'étais reliée au ciel par le haut de ma tête. Aussitôt je me sentis plus sure de moi. _J'aurais dû me tenir droite toute ma vie_ , pensai-je _, et je me tiendrai droite le plus possible à partir de maintenant_. Peu d'humains se tenaient vraiment droits, et comme presque toute les filles de mon âge, j'avais tendance à refermer mes épaules et baisser la tête.

« Vous bougez avec bien trop de contrôle sur vos mouvements, et vous vous tenez bien trop droits. Très peu de personnes se tiennent parfaitement droites toute la journée. On s'affaisse dans nos chaises normalement quand on s'assoit. On mange aussi pendant les repas, et on boit de temps en temps. On trébuche parfois, et on se chamaille. On ne réagit pas quand quelqu'un qui est très loin de nous murmure tellement bas que personne à côté de lui ne l'entend. Je suis plutôt étonnée d'être la seule à le remarquer, mais vous devriez essayer de paraître moins… inhumains. La plupart des gens portent du maquillage pour se mettre en valeur. Vous devriez porter celui qui est utilisé au cinéma pour rajouter des imperfections. Vous pourriez ainsi aussi avoir l'air plus âgé : vous êtes tellement beaux que je suis sûre que vous aurez la même apparence dans une dizaine d'année. »

Je riais doucement pour finir ma tirade sur un ton moins sérieux, mais je pensais chacun des mots que je lui avais dits lentement et à voix basse. J'étais quasiment certaine que j'aurais pu les lui dire si j'avais ignoré qu'il était un vampire. Sa présence m'affectait beaucoup : je me tenais correctement, et je prenais soin à articuler mes paroles. Deviendrai-je une meilleure personne si je côtoyais sa famille ?

« Tu es très attentive, » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Je le sentais inquiet.

« Vous cachez un secret, et il ne concerne personne à part vous. Vous pouvez me faire confiance pour garder le silence, et j'éviterai désormais d'attirer l'attention sur vous comme je l'ai fait en faisant remarquer que vous ne mangiez pas. » J'avais décidé de ne pas leur révéler mon savoir, mais je détestais mentir. J'agissais, comme toujours, de façon spontanée.

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier, » répondit Edward en se tournant à nouveau vers moi pour m'observer avec un peu de frustration. Je continuai à prendre des notes, souriant légèrement en réponse. Je me sentais étrangement calme mais aussi un peu mal à l'aise, et je savais que ce n'était pas à cause de Jasper. Mes émotions étaient volages, et elles étaient très influencées par mes gestes. Bailler me fatiguait, et me tenir droite me… murissait.

« Mr. Cullen, » appela la voix du professeur, « vous devriez être plus concentrée sur le cours que sur votre voisine normalement ! Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

Il s'exécuta sans aucune difficulté, et se tut pendant une dizaine de minutes.

« Tu es originaire d'Angleterre. » Le son de sa voix trop parfaite me fit sursauter légèrement, et je répondis à son affirmation après avoir vérifié que le professeur ne nous regardait pas :

« Oui, c'est le cas. »

« Tu es venue vivre chez ton oncle, pourquoi ? »

« Mes parents sont morts, » répondis-je d'une voix un peu rauque. « Je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller, et de toute façon la pluie ne me dérange pas, et j'avais envie de le rencontrer. »

« Je suis désolé, » me dit-il, comme le veut la coutume. J'avais eu une camarade de lecture dans mon ancienne vie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens s'excusaient de la mort de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais moi j'avais une explication : ils s'excusaient d'avoir amené le sujet. N'était-on pas généralement mal à l'aise lorsque quelqu'un répondait 'ils sont morts' à une de nos questions ? Moi j'avais l'impression que, la plupart du temps, c'était le cas. Le vampire à côté de moi était une des exceptions. Il semblait… inaffecté par la nouvelle, comme si c'était juste quelque chose qui me décrivait sur ma fiche de présentation : _parents : décédés_. D'un côté ça m'énervait, de l'autre côté j'en étais contente : les ''oh ma pauvre !'' étaient devenus insupportables. Si ça avait été quelqu'un qui était proche de moi, et qui m'avait fait un câlin pour me réconforter, d'accord, mais souvent il ne s'agissait pas de compassion mais de pitié. _Amis : aucun. Couleur préférée : bleu ciel_.

J'avais l'impression qu'Edward essayait de dresser cette fiche de présentation que je m'imaginais. Et secondes après secondes, ma colère grandissait.

« Par pure curiosité, quelle taille fait Alice ? » demandai-je pour me distraire.

« 147 centimètres pourquoi ? » Il semblait vraiment surpris, et son regard était de nouveau posé sur moi avec insistance, comme pour percer à jour tous mes secrets. Je détestais cette sensation.

« Elle fait exactement 10cm de moins que moi ? Moi qui espérais qu'elle soit moins petite que moi, zut ! » je soupirai avec exagération pour transformer mes émotions et les rendre plus légères et amicales. Heureusement j'avais sport après, et je rencontrerai Mike : ça devrait me changer les idées.

« Pourquoi désirerais-tu ceci ? »

« Parce que j'aime bien être la plus petite, » répondis-je. Pourquoi est-ce que sa voix parfaite aggravait-elle aussi ma colère ? Etais-je jalouse ?

La fin du cours me permis de terminer là la conversation, et je partis rapidement pour aller en sport, me changer les idées.

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

Je sortis encore plus rapidement d'EPS que je n'étais sortie de Biologie, décidant que j'aimerais parler avec les Cullens. Je m'étais calmée et regrettais ma petite crise de colère, bien que je n'en avais rien laissé paraitre. Je ne voulais pas créer de froid avec les vampires, leur peau était suffisamment glaciale comme ça. Riant à mon propre jeu de mot, je continuai de courir vers le parking.

Je n'y connaissais rien en voiture, mais je reconnus sans aucun problème la Volvo argentée : c'était celle qui avait l'air neuve, et qui était flamboyante autant au sens propre que figuré. Sa carrosserie brillait, et elle était indéniablement une voiture qu'on ne voyait pas à tous les coins de rue à Forks, contrairement à toutes les autres sur le parking.

Je me dirigeai vers la voiture, pour remarquer que seul Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà là.

« Bonjour ! » les saluai-je, un peu anxieuse. Je ne les connaissais pas, et je n'avais aucun prétexte pour leur parler. De plus, je redoutais la colère de Rosalie. Je voulais qu'elle m'apprécie, au moins un minimum. « Vous êtes Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen, c'est ça ? » J'espérais que je ne m'étais pas trompée, mais je pensais me rappeler que dans le film Jessica disait que les blonds étaient les Hales.

« Bonjour petite, » sourit Emmett. Il penchait la tête en avant pour me regarder, et moi je me tordais le cou. Etais-je la seule qui trouvait que c'était à se tordre de rire ? _Arrête les jeux de mots, par pitié,_ me grondai-je _. Tu as oublié d'inscrire un humour sur la liste des courses de Charlie, tu t'en rappelles ?_ Sauf que moi je trouvais que c'était amusant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser.

En voyant le nounours géant hausser le sourcils – j'aimerai bien voir quelqu'un qui sait en hausser qu'un seul – j'expliquai :

« J'aime bien faire des jeux de mots dans ma tête, et bien que mon humour est quasiment inexistant, je me fais rire à chaque fois. J'adore les jeux de mots et les références cachées. »

« Et qu'as-tu pensé ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas, ça ne serait pas amusant parce que tu garderais ton sang-froid. _» Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ? Pitié, faites que je n'ai pas dit ça !_ Mais le regard perçant de Rosalie et l'éclat de rire tonitruant d'Emmett me confirmait que mon cerveau était à ce moment-là bien d'humeur à faire de l'humour. « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle ? » essayai-je de me rattraper.

« C'est une blague dans ma famille, tu ne peux pas comprendre, » m'expliqua Emmett. « Pour nous, il s'agit justement d'une référence cachée, comme tu l'as dit. »

« D'accord. » Est-ce que c'était trop tôt pour me dire ' _Ouf, sauvée !_ ' ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit soudain Rosalie, sans prendre de pincettes. Je me figeai. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ?

« Je voulais faire votre connaissance, » décidai-je d'avouer. Je ne savais pas quoi dire dans ces situations-là, et le fait que je sois une menace pour leur secret ne faisait que rendre la situation encore plus fragile. Je ne voulais pas leur dire que je venais d'un autre monde, je ne voulais pas le dire à qui que ce soit même. Je ne voulais pas leur dire que j'avais lu un livre à leur sujet. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier mon savoir ?

 _ **Tu as un don que tu ne comprends pas encore,**_ chuchota la voix qui n'avait pas encore de nom. Elle avait raison. J'avais un don, comme Alice. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de le leur dire ? D'un côté, ça me permettrai de dire simplement la vérité, de l'autre côté, je révèlerai que je possède un savoir que je ne devrais pas avoir. Mais je n'en révèlerai pas l'étendue.

Ils ne m'avaient pas encore posé de question pour l'instant. J'avais encore le temps de décider ce que je leur dirai.

« Bonjour, tu es Angéline Swan, c'est ça ? » me demanda une voix chantante dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. Je me tournai pour faire face à Alice et Jasper, et je leur offris mon plus beau sourire.

« C'est exact. Et tu dois être Alice Cullen ? Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, » lui répondis-je sincèrement.

« Moi de même, » dit-elle avec un ton portant des sentiments que je n'arrivai pas à reconnaître. Méfiance mêlée de curiosité ?

Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Je n'étais pas douée pour aller vers des gens – qu'avais-je espéré ? En plus, ils se méfiaient de moi. J'étais la première personne qu'Alice ne pouvait pas voir, mais je savais qu'elle allait très mal le prendre en se rendant compte que les loups garous brouillaient ses visions. Y avait-il une chance, même infime, que nous devenions amies ? J'en avais désespérément envie, mais je désirai une relation semblable à celle qui était censé naître entre elle et Bella. Je n'étais pas ma cousine. Je n'étais pas l'âme sœur d'Edward. J'étais une humaine comme les autres, à la seule exception près que je connaissais leur secret, et qu'en plus de cela, ils se méfiaient de moi car j'échappais à tous leurs dons.

Je m'étais laissée bernée d'illusions. Je n'avais pas ma place dans le monde surnaturel, pas comme Bella.

Non. Je refusais de baisser les bras. Je ne leur avais même pas laisser le temps d'apprendre à me connaître !

Mais ils ne voulaient pas apprendre à me connaître. Ils étaient heureux que les humains les évitassent d'habitude, et en plus je représentais une menace pour eux.

« Angéline, que fais-tu là ? » Je clignai des yeux, revenant lentement sur terre. Je focalisai à nouveau mon regard pour découvrir Edward qui me regardait vraiment bizarrement, comme les quatre autres vampires en fait. Je me sentais vide, et pourtant très lourde. Mon cœur était serré, et mon regard avait dû mal à ne pas se perdre dans le vide. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Je faisais une overdose d'émotions.

« Angéline, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Alice. Je remarquai alors que je n'avais pas répondu à la question d'Edward.

« Oui, je vais bien, » marmonnai-je. « Je devrais rentrer. »

« A pieds ? » s'étonna la petite vampire. Comment savait-elle que je n'avais pas de voiture ? Je jetais un regard autour de moi, et la réponse fut évidente : le parking était quasiment vide.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu es bien trop fatiguée pour rentrer toute seule, » déclara-t-elle avec détermination. « Je vais t'accompagner. Edward, tu viendras me récupérer dans une heure chez Charlie, d'accord ? »

Je souris faiblement alors qu'en cas normal j'aurais sauté de joie. Alice allait me ramener chez moi, j'allais passer du temps avec elle !

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » proposa Emmett. « Pour porter la petite si elle s'endors debout, » ajouta-t-il en me souriant, mais je détectais de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour moi ? Ils devraient se méfier de moi, et s'inquiéter pour eux-mêmes normalement !

« Non, ça ira. On se retrouvera à la maison. Tu viens ? » elle glissa son bras sous le mien lorsque je m'avançais d'un pas, et se mit à marcher.

« Au revoir, » dis-je doucement en tournant ma tête vers les vampires qui se mirent à monter dans leur voiture. La situation était vraiment inconfortable, je me sentais à des kilomètres de là, comme si j'étais en train de visionner ce qui se passait par les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Alice m'interrogea :

« Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Je me demandai d'abord de quoi elle voulait parler, puis j'eus un éclair de conscience. Elle voulait savoir si je savais qu'ils étaient des vampires. Comment avait-elle sut ?

« Oui, je sais. »

« Est-ce que tu es comme moi ? » dit-elle, hésitante.

« Comme toi ? » répétais-je, la bouche légèrement pâteuse, mon cerveau lent. Elle ne dit rien, et ce ne fus qu'après ce qui me sembla être une minute de silence que je compris le sens de sa question. « J'ai une espèce de don, comme toi. J'entends une voix dans ma tête parfois, et elle me donne des informations. Mais je ne sais pas comment le contrôler. Ce don. »

« Tu entends ? J'ai cru, et mes frères et sœurs aussi, que tu avais une vision tout à l'heure. Tu avais le regard perdu dans le vide, tu semblais absente. »

« Je suis en… overdose d'émotions, si on peut dire, » expliquai-je. L'effort nécessaire pour rester concentrée diminuait alors que la discussion s'installait. « Je ressens les émotions de façon très forte, et elles sont très changeantes. Des fois il y en a juste trop, et je me retrouve vide, et épuisée. »

« Comme maintenant. »

« Oui. » Un silence s'installa, mais il était plutôt agréable. Je n'avais pas l'impression que j'avais à le comblé, mais que Alice réfléchissait simplement.

Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, son ton n'était plus sérieux, mais léger et plein de joie, encore plus que la première fois que je l'avais entendu parler.

« Tu as dit à Rosalie que tu voulais faire connaissance ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, charmée.

« Oui, j'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer, depuis que j'ai entendu parler de vous, si je puis dire. Surtout toi, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire du shopping avec toi. » Je souriais, peu soucieuse de mon langage hésitant. J'étais perdue dans les souvenirs de mes rêves.

« Tu es libre ce samedi ? »

« Oui ? » Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, ce qui était un signe clair de ma fatigue.

« Alors on ira à Seattle toutes les deux ! Il va falloir te trouver des habits, ça va être amusant de devoir te faire tout essayer pour savoir si quelque chose te va ou pas. » Sa voix semblait sincèrement excitée, ce qui me fit très plaisir.

« Oh, merci ! » m'écriai-je. « Ça va être génial ! » Mes yeux étaient humides de fatigue, et je baillai en prononçant la dernière phrase, ce qui en ôta totalement l'enthousiasme que j'avais voulu exprimer. « Je veillerai à dormir tôt la veille - enfin je ne veillerai pas, je dormirai - … Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Elle gloussa, et j'enchaînai avec une question qui me trotterait dans la tête pendant des heures si je ne la posais pas : « Est-ce que vous vous méfiez de moi ? Je sais que vous avez peur que je réveille votre secret, mais je n'en parlerai à personne, et de toute façon je savais déjà, ce n'est pas comme si c'était votre faute, et les Volturis n'auraient aucune raison de vous faire du mal à cause de moi, peut-être qu'ils voudront même me transformer, mais je ne suis pas un danger, et je ne veux pas vous créer des ennuis, et… »

« Angéline ? » me coupa l'adorable vampire à mes côtés.

« Oui ? »

« Tu radotes. »

« Désolée ? » Dis-je, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je l'ennuyais, et elle devait me prendre pour une idiote maintenant…

« Et c'est 'révéler' un secret, pas le réveiller, » m'annonça-t-elle, amusée, avant d'éclater de rire en me voyant rougir.

« Non, réveiller. » Ça sonnait bien comme ça. Pouvais-je trouver une justification ? _Oui, c'est parfait_. Je me lançai à l'eau : « Parce qu'en fait, votre secret c'est comme un Léviathan qui dort sur la crête des vagues. Les regards passent dessus, mais personne ne le remarque. »

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

Angéline et moi avons toutes les deux le même sens de l'humour, et adorons toutes les deux lire. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que nous nous entendons si bien. Elle est la seule personne qui ne me regarde pas bizarrement quand j'éclate de rire toute seule ou fais un jeu de mot pourri, et je lui retourne la pareille. Par contre, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mes blagues faisaient parfois rire les gens - moi, je les trouve désolantes. Je me demande ce que vous en pensez, vous ?

 _ **Petit challenge :**_

Il y a un jeu de mot qu'Angéline n'a pas relevé dans ce chapitre et dont je suis vraiment fière. Si vous le trouvez, vous pourrez me poser n'importe quelle question sur la fanfic, et j'y répondrai.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction, et encore plus à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me motive!

J'espère que ce chapitre et la suite vous plaira; bonne lecture!

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer uniquement, et c'est pour ça que je suis en train d'écrire ma première fanfiction et non pas un livre.

* * *

 _ **Résumé**_ :

Après la mort de ses parents, Angéline se retrouve perdue dans ce monde où elle n'a aucune accroche, et se réfugie dans les livres et les rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle est destinée, et elle meurt pour se retrouver... Dans le monde de Twilight. Arrivée à Forks, elle se voit accorder quelques jours pour s'installer, et visiter la ville. Elle rencontre Jacob et les Cullens, et tente de nouer des amitiés avec eux. Y arrivera-t-elle ?

* * *

C'était mardi matin, et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi fatiguée de toute ma vie. Lorsque mon réveil sonna pour m'informer que c'était l'heure de me lever pour faire ma course matinale, je le jetais par terre. La journée commençait mal.

Je roulais sur le lit en grognant, et tombai sur le parquet. Toujours emmitouflée dans les couvertures du sommeil, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Tant pis pour la course : j'allais prendre une douche, tout simplement. Une douche froide.

Claquant des dents sous le jet d'eau bien trop glacial à mon goût, et surement déjà trop chaud pour le bain d'un nourrisson, je me tapotai les joues pour essayer de me réveiller totalement. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment : je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

J'avais toujours était douée pour me concentrer uniquement sur l'instant présent, mais mon inconscient, lui, aimais bien penser au passé. Mes parents étaient morts un mois auparavant, et ce n'était que la veille que j'avais réellement fait mon deuil, après être passée par une grande roue d'émotions. Entre joie intense et peur de ne pas réussir à être amie avec les personnages de Twilight, j'avais réussi à me fragiliser assez pour que ma carapace se brise.

Jamais de j'aurais pensé que tomber dans son livre préféré était aussi stressant. Les héros des livres arrivaient toujours à être amis avec les personnages que les lecteurs préféraient, si ce n'étaient pas justement les grands méchants, mais dans la vraie vie ce n'était pas comme ça.

 _Ou simplement, ces personnages sont nos préférés parce qu'ils sont amis avec le personnage principal, et qu'on apprend ainsi à les connaitre._

Je n'étais en rien comme Bella. J'avais réussi à obtenir une sortie entre filles avec Alice Cullen que par pur coup de chance, parce que le désespoir avait eu raison de l'équilibre de mes émotions. Elle avait semblé très amicales lorsqu'elle était partie, peu avant que je fonde en larmes parce que mes parents me manquaient. Mais Alice n'agissait-elle pas toujours ainsi ?

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol de la douche pour prendre ma tête entre mes mains et soupirai. Je n'avais jamais assez bu d'alcool pour avoir une gueule de bois, mais j'imaginais que ça ne devait pas être très différent que ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

 _ **Quand tu te sens triste, tu peux aller rendre visite au supers loups garous en devenir, non ?**_ Je gloussai en entendant cela, mais je ne savais pas moi-même si c'était d'hystérie, ou par le choc d'entendre la voix parler ainsi, ou parce qu'elle avait, comme toujours, tout à fait raison.

Enfin motivée pour bouger, je me décidai à me laver les cheveux, puis descendis dans la salle du rez-de-chaussée où Charlie était encore en train de manger son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Oncle Charlie ! » lançai-je joyeusement en allant récolter dans la cuisine ce qu'il me fallait pour me faire un bon petit repas.

« Bonjour Angéline, » dit-il en me regardant attentivement. Je m'étais écroulée en pleurs devant lui hier soir, et il devait se demander si je faisais semblant d'être aussi joyeuse ou pas.

« Je me demandais, vu que les cours finissent tôt, est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait m'amener cet après-midi à La Push ? Peut-être que je pourrais y rencontrer Jacob ? Ou juste me balader sur la plage ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. » Je me laissai tomber dans la chaise en face de lui, et commençai à éplucher une orange pour me faire une petite salade de fruits. Charlie me dévisagea quelques instants, et accepta :

« Bien sûr. Tu sais, je suis content que tu te fasses des amis ici. »

 _Me faire des amis. Oui. J'espère._ Pendant ce temps, je n'étais toujours proche de personne. Mais une amitié réelle et durable ne se construisait pas en un clin d'œil, non ? Ou peut-être que j'étais simplement trop difficile à vivre pour que quelqu'un soit un jour suffisamment proche de moi. J'aurais aimé avoir des frères et sœurs : eux, ils m'auraient aimée telle que j'étais, sans se soucier de mes défauts.

« J'espère que je m'en ferais. Jacob semble très gentil et ouvert d'esprit, et Alice Cullen aussi. »

« J'étais très fière de voir qu'elle t'accompagnait hier, le Dr Cullen et sa famille sont vraiment des gens bien. »

« Je pense aussi. »

Je m'étais habituée à vivre avec Charlie, et aussi à discuter avec lui. Il était plutôt brusque, mais parlait rarement. C'était plutôt agréable.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu presque que des amis Quileute ? » demandai-je soudain alors que la pensée me traversait l'esprit. De ce que j'en savais, les amis les plus proches de Charlie étaient Billy Black et Harry Clearwater.

« Tu remarqueras rapidement que les Quileutes sont pratiquement les seuls locaux à être très joyeux et ouverts d'esprit. »

Ouverts d'esprit. Oui, oui, sauf quand il s'agissait des vampires ! Si je m'en souvenais bien, et ce n'était qu'une expression parce que j'en étais certaine, ils détestaient les Cullens simplement parce qu'ils étaient des sangs froids. Mais n'avait-ce pas également un lien avec le fait que Sam les tenait pour responsable de sa rupture avec Leah et de l'accident avec Emily ?

Hum… Est-ce que je pouvais changer ça ? Je ne pensais pas que Sam avait déjà imprégné, et je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il était déjà un loup. Peut-être pouvais-je intervenir, et aider les loups garous et les Cullens à être des alliés dès le début ?

 _C'est une excellente idée !_ me félicitai-je. _Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver comment faire._

La première étape était clairement de rencontrer Sam, ou Leah, ou Emily. Et cela n'était possible que si j'allais à La Push. Ce que j'avais prévu de faire le soir même. Parfait !

Je courais à l'école au lieu de trottiner comme j'en avais l'habitude, mon cœur empli de joie et d'espoir. J'étais d'excellente humeur. J'avais pensé que la journée commençait mal ? Peut-être. Mais n'était-ce pas là l'avantage d'avoir des émotions volatiles ?

A chaque grande enjambée, j'avais l'impression de m'envoler. J'étais exactement à l'opposé de ce que j'avais ressenti la veille. Je me sentais légère, et pleine : comblée.

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

J'arrivai au lycée avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'avance, et me dirigeai tout de suite vers le bâtiment d'anglais. Je ne croisai personne que je connaissais, mais je dis bonjour à tous ceux qui croisaient mon regard. Peu importait que la pluie claquait sur les fenêtres, le soleil réchauffait mon cœur autant que le haut des nuages argentés.

J'attendis le début des cours assise à ma place d'anglais, me tenant parfaitement droite, saluant les élèves qui rentraient dans la salle. Ce jour-là, je ne serai pas timide.

Les premières heures passèrent comme dans un rêve, sans aucun problème, puis arriva l'heure du déjeuner. La première chose que je remarquai en entrant, c'était que les Cullens étaient tous à leur table. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, perçant le ballon de la montgolfière qui m'avait porté toute la matinée. Je posai pieds à terre. Ils savaient que je savais désormais. Comment allaient-ils réagir ?

Soudain, je regrettai d'avoir dévoilé mon secret la veille. Je n'aurais pas dû – pourquoi n'avais-je pas suivi ce que j'avais décidé après réflexion ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me contente de suivre mon instinct ? A quoi est-ce que ça servait d'avoir un cerveau si je ne m'en servais pas ?! J'étais en colère contre moi-même lorsque je me forçai à me rapprocher des vampires, et je les saluai non pas avec l'enthousiasme que j'aurais voulu exprimer, mais avec l'angoisse qui me comprimait la poitrine.

« Bonjour, » fis-je timidement.

« Bonjour Angéline, » me retourna Alice en souriant. Je _sentais_ la méfiance et l'attention que me portaient les vampires. Ils ne me regardaient pas, ils semblaient détendus, mais j'avais l'impression d'être une souris passant sur le tapis de paille d'un chat. Un moindre faux pas le réveillerait, et il se jetterait sur moi, plantant ses crocs dans ma gorge.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour hier soi, surtout toi, Alice, » improvisai-je. « Et je voulais aussi m'excuser, si j'ai été rude. J'étais épuisée, et je ne réfléchissais pas aux conséquences de mes actions. »

« Il n'y a aucune chose pour laquelle tu as besoin de t'excuser, » me rassura Edward. « Et c'est nous qui devrions te remercier, car le maquillage est une excellente idée. Grâce à toi, nous pourrons désormais rester à un même endroit plus longtemps. »

« Ah, euh… D'accord. De rien. Hum… On se verra en biologie, je suppose. … Salut ? » dis-je maladroitement. Je n'étais peut-être pas captivée par le regard d'Edward au point d'en perdre toute faculté mentale comme Bella dans les livres - en réalité je regardais même partout sauf dans leurs yeux - mais il semblait qu'ils avaient tout de même le don de me faire perdre ma raison en leur présence, et de me réduire à la fille timide, bafouillante et peu sure d'elle que j'étais réellement.

« Oui, salut Angéline ! » chantonna Alice. « Je viendrai te chercher samedi matin à 8h, d'accord ? »

« Oui, pas de problèmes, » marmonnai-je avant de détaler. Etait-elle sincère, ou avais-je raison d'avoir l'impression qu'elle prenait sur elle pour être aussi joyeuse et enthousiaste ?

Le temps que j'aille chercher un plateau et que j'aille retrouver Jessica qui avait bien égaillé mon cours de maths, je n'étais plus qu'à moitié consciente de l'attention des Cullens. A moins que je m'imaginais tout ça, et qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de me surveiller pour me percer à jour.

Je m'assis à côté d'Angela, et lui demandai d'un ton léger comment se passait sa journée de cours. J'oubliai les Cullens, jusqu'au cours de biologie.

« Par pure curiosité, c'est la combientième fois que tu entends ce cours ? » demandai-je dans un souffle. Je commençai à me demander si j'avais bien produit un son, lorsque Edward me répondit :

« Cela va peut-être te surprendre, mais ce n'est que la quatrième fois. »

« La quatrième fois ? » répétai-je, effectivement surprise. Il avait été transformé en 1918 ou quelque chose comme ça si je m'en souvenais bien, disons 1920. Nous étions en 2017, … Non, en 2005. En 2004. Bref. Il avait vécu environ 80 ans en étant un vampire. Même s'il avait passé 40 ans à chasser des humains avant de revenir vers Carlisle, ce dont je doutais fortement, ça lui faisait seulement un cours de ce type tous les 10 ans. Mais ils ne restaient pas aussi longtemps dans un endroit, non ?

« Je pensais que vous aviez répété le lycée bien plus de fois, » avouai-je.

« Mais nous ne choisissons pas toujours les mêmes matières, » répondit-il. Je me tournai vers lui, surprise, pour voir qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. C'était ça le sourire qui plaisait tant à Bella ? Moi ça me donnait la chair de poule, et en plus j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. En fait, j'en étais quasiment sure.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » grondai-je.

« Peut-être pas pour toi, » concéda-t-il, « mais moi, cela m'amuses. Tu es très susceptible. » Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme un reproche, et j'eus soudain la sensation que mes poils se hérissaient de colère et que mes oreilles se plaquaient en arrière, comme si j'étais un loup.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as le don de me mettre en colère ! » me défendais-je. C'était juste que j'avais l'impression qu'il se considérait comme supérieur à moi.

 _Ce qui est bizarre, puisque tu es sensée parfaitement savoir qu'il se considère comme un monstre sans âme._

 _Oui, peut-être, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me prend de haut !_

« Est-ce que beaucoup de personnes se parlent à elle-même ? » demandai-je soudain à Edward. C'était la meilleure occasion que j'avais pour savoir si j'étais folle ou pas !

« Une des premières choses dont j'ai pris conscience en développant mon don, » commença-t-il, « c'est qu'une grande majorité de la population humaine de ce monde discute intérieurement pour prendre des décisions ou pour se rassurer. Cela est moins présent parmi les miens qui ont souvent quelqu'un en qui ils font suffisamment confiance pour se confier. » Hum, intéressant, ça mérite réflexion… Mais ma bouche décida que ça pouvait attendre que le souvenir de cette discussion me revienne plus tard.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis si susceptible lorsque tu me parles ? C'est à cause de la façon dont tu parles. Tes mots sortent sans aucun problème, fluidement, tes phrases toutes correctement tournées et formulées. N'importe lequel ''des miens'' peut facilement développer un complexe d'infériorité en ta présence. » Alors que les mots se formaient, je me rendais compte de la justesse de ma remarque.

« Il se peut que tu ais raison, » admis Edward. Comme il ne me semblait pas du tout repentant, je continuai :

« En plus de cligner des yeux trois fois par minutes et de marcher lentement, vous devriez aussi rajouter des ''euh'' et des ''hum'' et des choses de ce genre dans votre vocabulaire. Et tu devrais encourager » Je m'arrêtais brusquement en me rendant compte de ce que j'allais dire. _Et tu devrais encourager Emmett à vous jouer des farces_. Oh non, il fallait que ça soit moi qui lui en parle ! Et je le mettrais au défi de réussir à atteindre Edward.

« Tu portes le sourire de quelqu'un qui prépare quelque chose, » commenta mon voisin de biologie.

« N'importe quoi ! » me défendis-je.

« Et, euh… Qui devrais-je encourager, hum… et… euh… à faire quoi ? Enfin, encourager qui à faire quoi ? » Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, jamais je n'aurais cru l'entendre parler comme ça ! En effet, ça diminuait beaucoup son côté intimidant. Mon amusement était tel que même l'idée qu'il riait clairement à mes dépends ne l'étouffa pas.

« J'espère que tu ne m'imitais pas, » gloussai-je. « Mais, tu devrais un peu réduire l'utilisation des ''euh'', ''et'' et ''hum''. Un tout petit peu, » dis-je, en écartant légèrement mon pouce et mon index pour illustrer mes propos.

« Tu voulais peut-être dire je devrais réduire mon utilisation des interjections ? »

« Interjection ? C'est le mot que je cherchais. Mais encore une fois, Monsieur, vous avez fait preuve de condescendance. Je vous prie d'avoir pitié de nous, pauvres mortels au savoir limité, et d'abaisser votre langage à une hauteur que nous pouvons appréhender. »

« Vous venez de me montrer, mademoiselle, que vous êtes plus que capable d'utiliser un langage raffiné. Pourquoi ne choisissez-vous donc pas plutôt de parler ainsi plus souvent ? Pour obtenir l'égalité, il vaut mieux élever certains qu'en baisser d'autres. »

« Vous me semblez de fort bonne humeur, » éludai-je. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec le langage pompeux des siècles précédents, et cela pour la simple raison que je le pratiquais bien rarement. Mince, je n'arrivais même pas à écrire des textes complets sans faire quelques ''phôtes d'horteaugrafe'' ou des erreurs de conjugaison, et j'avais encore du mal à éviter le langage grossier !

« Tenteriez-vous d'éviter ma question fort pertinente ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fais penser cela, » dis-je en faisant la moue. « T'es pas gentil, alors je vais bouder, » me plaignis-je en essayant d'imiter ma façon de parler de quand j'étais en primaire. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs, ce qui rendait la tâche ardue. D'ailleurs, je venais de trouver un ENORME avantage à être dans un monde où je n'avais pas de passé : personne ne se souviendrait de mon arrogance dans ma jeunesse. J'avais été persuadée d'être la meilleure à l'époque… Du moins, c'est ainsi que je m'étais comportée. Ça m'était passé désormais.

Un monde où je n'avais pas de passé. Mais Charlie et son cousin avaient échangés des mails ! Est-ce que je connaissais des gens en Angleterre, et est-ce que certains d'entre eux me connaissaient ?

Silence.

 _Eh, la voix qui n'a toujours pas de nom ! Je t'ai posé une question !_

Silence. Je venais de me prendre un vent par une voix dans ma tête. Génial.

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

Je n'ai jamais aussi été contente de ne prendre la voiture qu'avec un seul adulte. Cela me permettait d'être assise à la place passager - Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais hors la Grande Bretagne, alors pourquoi est-ce que je sursautais à chaque fois qu'une voiture venait de la gauche, et pourquoi étais-je si terrifiée par le fait que nous roulions à droite, alors que je sais que c'est ainsi dans le monde non britannique ? - et je pouvais ainsi regarder par les deux fenêtres latérales et par le parebrise sans qu'aucun obstacle ne me gâche la vue.

Je n'étais pas encore prête à essayer d'apprendre à conduire à cause du côté de circulation et continuerai donc à me déplacer à pied jusqu'à ce que j'arrêtas de sursauter à chaque véhicule que je croisais, mais j'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir aller à La Push de mes propres moyens. Il me faudrait toujours un chauffeur.

Je ne pourrais pas venir admirer le paradis sur terre de moi-même quand je voulais être seule.

Parce que oui, La Push est pour moi le lieu le plus magnifique au monde, et était mille fois plus intéressant que le cadeau de mon père entre mes mains (un téléphone portable dernier cri de la fin de l'année 2004, ouais !).

J'avais regardé des images sur Internet après avoir lu Twilight, par pure curiosité. J'avais trouvé ça magique. Maintenant, j'étais en train de rouler en voiture dans ce paysage. Et je ne voulais plus jamais quitter ce lieu de toute ma vie. Je voulais être toujours capable de venir m'y réfugier.

La forêt, la première chose que nous avions traversé. Ce n'était pas très différent de celle sur le chemin de Forks ou de celle qui entourait la maison, mais c'était la première fois que j'étais si concentrée sur le paysage. Les arbres étaient proches, leurs branches feuillues si hautes et peu touffues. Mais il y en avait tant que le ciel n'était pas visible, et avec la fine bruine, ça ajoutait à l'aura de magie et de mystère. Les arbres semblaient s'écarter sur notre passage, comme si le chemin - on ne pouvait pas appeler ça une route - s'élargissait pour nous laisser passer.

Vert. La forêt était verte. Le haut, et le bas. L'automne n'avait pas encore commencé, et la forêt était déjà naturellement si vivante !

Puis, la plage. Lorsque je vis la mer, je crus que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre. Comment pouvait-il exister un endroit si beau dans le monde ? Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi reconnaissante envers mère nature qui veillait sur certains de ces trésors alors même que la croissance de l'humanité les détruisait. Que ce soit dans ce monde, avec les Quileutes loups garous ou dans celui d'où je venais, ce lieu était une pure merveille, conservée par l'amour et le respect de certains hommes pour la nature.

Je ressentis à la fois de l'horreur face au dégâts que nous, humains, faisions au monde, et à la fois de l'espoir. De l'espoir, parce que nous n'avions pas tout détruit. De l'espoir, parce que je pensais sincèrement qu'il y avait suffisamment de personnes sensibles à la beauté pour conserver les perles les plus merveilleuses. Reconnaissance. L'héritage culturel d'un peuple ne m'avais jamais autant intéressé que celui des Amérindiens, maintenant que j'avais découvert une des merveilles du monde.

Aucune architecture, aucune création humaine ne pouvait surpasser en beauté les plus grandes œuvres d'art de la nature, et celles-ci étaient si nombreuses, et si diverses !

Peut-être que je ne voulais pas rester toute ma vie ici. Je voulais découvrir d'autres de ces paysages…

Mais d'abord, j'allais profiter de chaque instant que je pouvais passer sur cette plage issue d'un conte de fée. C'était encore plus impressionnant et magique que les plages du nord de l'Irlande ou de l'Ecosse !

Une bande de sable courait tel un ruban séparant la forêt verte et la mer couleur bleu riche et profond. Des troncs et autres débris de bois s'amassaient sur la plage de sable sombre, aussi sauvage et naturel que presque toute la péninsule que j'avais pu voir. Il y avait des rochers et des falaises coupées au couteau, et ces monticules au milieu de la mer formaient des îles à couper le souffle.

L'odeur était parfaite. Pas très salée, humide et fraiche. L'air n'était pas lourd, il était… parfait. Tout était parfait. La péninsule Olympique était une des merveilles du monde, et j'avais été assez obnubilée par un livre pour ne pas m'en rendre compte tout de suite.

Soudain, je détestai Twilight. Pas l'histoire, pas les personnages, le livre. Le livre attirait des touristes dans cette région qui vivait de bois, dans cette réserve naturelle et ces territoires Amérindiens. Les touristes qui venaient parce qu'ils étaient fans du livre étaient sans aucun doute bien moins respectueux de la nature que ceux qui venaient pour l'admirer elle. L'idée même qu'un territoire d'une telle beauté puisse être commercialisé était révoltante.

J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus.

J'avais envie d'en apprendre sur plus sur la vie ici, sur la nature, sur les légendes Amérindiennes, sur leur mode de vie.

J'avais tout pensé connaître parce que j'avais lu Twilight. Je ne connaissais rien. Seulement une histoire au sujet d'une adolescente folle amoureuse.

Ma cousine. Ma cousine avait le droit de vivre une magnifique histoire d'amour, mais celle-ci ne pourra jamais surpasser en importance la nature de cet endroit. Jamais.

Je pourrais vivre la plus merveilleuse des relations en ces lieux, mais elle ne pourra pas éclipser la beauté. Non, je ne vivrais pas quelque chose en ces lieux, mais avec ce lieu. Elle ferait partie du paysage, et ne serait pas rajoutée par-dessus.

 _Je te le promets_ , chuchotai-je. _Merci, merci beaucoup. J'ai compris, enfin._

Je n'avais pas besoin de loups garous ou de vampires. Je n'avais pas besoin de créatures surnaturelles. La nature était déjà suffisamment magnifique pour émerveiller quelqu'un à jamais. Non, personne ne pouvait s'en lasser.

La voiture s'arrêta au bord de la route.

« J'ai appelé Billy pour lui dire que tu allais te promener sur la première plage, Jacob viendra surement avec des amis, » déclara mon oncle, me sortant de ma torpeur, mais pas de mon état d'admiration profonde.

« C'est magnifique Oncle Charlie, » murmurai-je. « C'est le plus bel endroit au monde. »

Il ria brièvement et me posa une main sur l'épaule :

« Charmée, n'est-ce pas ? Billy sera content d'apprendre ça. »

« Hum, » acquiesçai-je distraitement. « Je vais me promener, et je t'appelle quand je veux rentrer je suppose ? J'ai ton numéro ? »

« Je l'ai enregistré dans ton téléphone avec celui de Billy. Bonne soirée, Angéline. »

Je sortis de la voiture en claquant la portière pour être sure qu'elle se ferme bien, et m'approchai d'un pas hésitant du sable. Je posai un pied dessus. Et un autre. Je fis quelques pas. Je me laissai tomber au sol. Couchée sur le ventre, la tête reposant dans mes deux mains, j'admirai le paysage.

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

« J'en connais une qui est tombée raide dingue de La Push. Tu sais que les visages pâles sont sensés ne pas aimer la pluie ? »

« La pluie c'est très bien, » protestai-je lassement, avant de rouler sur le dos pour voir qui était là. Jacob, bien sûr, j'avais reconnu sa voix. Lui et deux autres Quileutes me surplombaient.

Ils étaient tous trois énormes, mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils étaient debout, et moi couchée. Leurs cheveux noirs tombaient sur leurs épaules, encadrants leurs expressions gentiment curieuses. Ils avaient la tête baissée pour me regarder, et souriaient, amusés.

Au moment où Jacob me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, je sus que j'allais passer une excellente soirée.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

Pour écrire ce chapitre je suis allée faire un tour sur Internet, question de décrire La Push correctement. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vous conseille vraiment de le faire aussi. Vraiment. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous autorise même à le faire au lieu de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire.

* * *

 ** _Réponse à la review d'Angline :_**

(le 'é' ne passe pas dans les noms...)

Déjà, merci pour ta review. Après, euh... Je sais! Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à tout en détail, alors je vais juste répondre aux questions qui peuvent être intéressantes pour tout le monde, d'accord?

Premièrement, pourquoi tu as 16 ans: cela facilite ton intégration dans le monde de Twilight, ainsi il n'y a pas trop de décalage avec les personnages. De plus, sinon tu n'aurais aucune raison d'aller vivre chez Charlie. Si tu veux, imagine simplement que tu as rajeuni pendant le changement de monde.

Deuxièmement, pourquoi tes parents sont morts: tu penses vraiment que tu aurais aimé les quitter à jamais en allant dans un autre monde? L'absence d'attaches facilite le départ, et ainsi, tu n'as pas non plus à souffrir parce qu'ils te croient morte alors que tu es en vie.

Troisièmement, pour les amis, je te rappelle que je précise ''proches''. Une amitié comme celles dans les livres, tu sais? Une amitié où les personnes concernées sont toujours là pour l'autre, et où elles peuvent partager n'importe quel délire ensemble, acceptant tous les défauts des autres, et se soutenant et s'aidant mutuellement.

Pour finir, ce que je pense de Twilight... Est-ce que vous (tous ceux qui lisent les notes en fin de chapitre) me taperez dessus si je suis franche?

C'est juste une histoire d'amour pour adolescents. Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais... Il y a mieux?

Par contre, il faut que je l'avoue, c'est pas mal pour les fanfictions quand on a envie de se détendre, et quand on en à marre de Harry Potter (pourquoi n'y a-t-il presque que des fanfictions de romance? Ça en devient ennuyant à la fin... Ah oui, parce que la plupart des personnes qui les écrivent le font pour projeter un rêve. Tu sais quoi? Je vais écrire une fanfiction sans romance! J'ai déjà des idées ;-) )

 ** _Petite note:_** _s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas offensés par mon dernier commentaire! Il y a d'excellentes fanfictions qui ne sont pas des projections de fantasmes, et il y a également des très bonnes romances ! Mais je suis sure que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué, puisque vous connais_ s _ez le site ;-)_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction, et bonne lecture !

 _ **Petite note :**_ comme je l'avais déjà dit précédemment, les chapitres sont écrits du point de vue d'Angéline. Quand pour elle le temps passe vite et quand elle est excitée, le rythme change donc !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer uniquement, et c'est pour ça que je suis en train d'écrire ma première fanfiction et non pas un livre.

* * *

 _ **Résumé**_ :

Après la mort de ses parents, Angéline se retrouve perdue dans ce monde où elle n'a aucune accroche, et se réfugie dans les livres et les rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle est destinée, et elle meurt pour se retrouver... Dans le monde de Twilight. Arrivée à Forks, elle se voit accorder quelques jours pour s'installer, et visiter la ville. Elle rencontre Jacob et les Cullens, et tente de nouer des amitiés avec eux. Y arrivera-t-elle ?

* * *

« C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, non ? » me demanda Embry en m'aidant à passer d'un rocher à un autre. Lui, Quil et Jacob avaient décidé de me faire découvrir leurs endroits préférés, et nous nous étions retrouvés à faire un véritable parcours acrobatique.

« Oui, en effet. Si on ne compte pas mon étape à Seattle et à Port-Angeles sur mon trajet pour venir ici, je n'étais jamais été autre part qu'à Forks. »

Je tendis une jambe, et tâtonnai du pied pour trouver une prise stable. Puis, je transférai mon poids d'un seul coup et sautai pour avoir de nouveau deux appuis. Heureusement, je n'étais pas aussi maladroite que Bella : elle se serait surement déjà cassé quelque chose à ma place.

« Tu n'as pas peur de tomber, » fit remarquer Quil en me voyant tenter un autre mouvement.

« Quand je me promenai avec mes parents, j'avais toujours peur pour eux, » me rappelai-je. « Je sens la terre sous mes pieds, je sens que je suis encore en contrôle de mon équilibre. Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? »

« Parce que les rochers sont glissants ? »

« Je fais attention. »

« Et si je fais ça, » me demanda soudain Jacob, « auras-tu peur ? »

Je me tournai vers lui pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, et me retrouvai soudain dans les airs, retenue par deux grands bras musclés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler, d'abord du choc, puis de peur :

« Lâche-moi ! »

Il me balança sur son épaule, et continua à marcher.

« Repose-moi immédiatement ! »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Oui ! Je te fais moins confiance qu'à moi, désolé ! »

Même si son pas était beaucoup plus sûr que le mien, et que sa cadence était plus régulière. Il n'avait pas besoin de sauter pour atteindre les rochers suivants, et ne semblait pas avoir besoin de tâtonner pour trouver des prises. Mais la raison n'était pas ce qui guidait mes émotions, et là j'avais _peur_.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! » criai-je, ma voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« D'accord, d'accord, » ria-t-il, me posant... Dans les bras de Embry. Ah non, pas encore ! Mais celui-ci se contenta de me sourire, et de me reposer doucement au sol.

« Merci, » lui dis-je, avant de fusiller Jacob du regard. « Il y a au moins une personne qui se soucie de mon opinion ici. Être portée, ce n'est PAS rassurant du tout ! »

« Un jour, » me promis Jacob, « Tu auras suffisement confiance en quelqu'un pour le laisser te porter. »

« Pas avant que ce ne soit ton cas, » rétorquai-je.

« Alors là on peut attendre longtemps, » ria Quil. « Personne n'aura jamais la force de te porter, gros tas de graisse. »

« Ce n'est pas de la graisse mais des muscles ! » protesta Jacob.

« Ah bon ? » se moqua Quil avant de détaller, suivi par un indien en colère.

Lorsque je les vis commencer à se battre gentiment, je ne pus qu'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ? » me demanda Embry qui me suivait tandis que je me frayais un chemin à travers la forêt de rochers pour les rejoindre.

« À les voir se chamailler comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'observer deux louveteaux qui jouent. »

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

Les mains d'Embry étaient posées autour de ma taille, me retenant. Le vent sifflait autour de mon visage, faisant voler mes cheveux derrière moi. À ma gauche, Quil avait pris la pose d'un pirate sur la proue de son bateau, et à ma droite, Jacob avait l'air d'un loup qui affrontait une tempête. La tête rentrée dans ses épaules carrées, le dos rond. Est-ce que la ressemblance était dû à son sang de loup-garou, ou est-ce qu'il aurait aussi agi comme ça en étant totalement humain ?

« Allez, fini maintenant, » décida Embry. « Si on veut manger chez toi Jacob sans se faire engueuler par ton père, on devrait y aller. »

« D'accord, on y va. Le premier arrivé à terre a gagné ! » Et aussitôt, Quil et Jacob partirent en courant. Embry, lui, continua de me tenir alors que je m'éloignai de la falaise, et me suivi tandis que je cherchai un chemin sûr pour descendre du gros rocher sur lequel nous étions montés pour observer l'océan et la plage.

« Je suppose que je devrais te remercier de faire si attention à moi, » commençai-je alors que nous atteignîmes les deux garçons en train de se bagarrer. Ils n'était pas exaspérants comme on aurait pu l'imaginer, non ; ils étaient amusants, et réchauffaient mon cœur.

« Embry est toujours comme ça, » commenta Jacob en cessant le combat pour venir à mes côtés d'un pas sautillant.

« Oui, » renchérit Quil, « Embry c'est le mec attentionné, moi je suis le mec amusant, et Jacob c'est le gamin. »

« Hein ?! Répète-ça pour voir ! » Et la course-poursuite repartit, alors que j'éclatai de rire.

Je les suivi d'abord en marchant rapidement, puis me mis à courir lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt, prenant surement un raccourci.

J'étais rapide. Je courais tous les jours après-tout ! J'étais assez habile, et je passai sur les obstacles en ralentissant à peine.

Et les trois indiens ? Ils étaient clairement beaucoup plus habitués à courir dans la forêt. Embry se maintenait à mon niveau sans aucun problème, et si Quil et Jacob ne se bagarraient pas, ils m'auraient surement distancée.

« Vous courrez vite ! » m'exclamai-je à peine essoufflée lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant une petite maison sans étages.

« Toi aussi, » commenta Jacob en soufflant comme un bœuf, les mains sur les genoux. Quil, lui, s'était laissé tombé sur le perron de la maison. Embry s'y assit, m'observant attentivement, et je me décidai de faire de même. Nous regardâmes tout les quatre les arbres devant nous, calmant nos respirations.

« Tu cours bien dans la forêt, pour quelqu'un qui ne vit pas ici. »

« Je cours tous les matins, » avouai-je. « Et je suis en vérité très jalouse, parce que vous le faites beaucoup plus facilement que moi. » Et ça n'allait pas s'améliorer après qu'ils soient devenus des loups garous.

« Si tu viens souvent ici, on pourra t'apprendre ! » s'exclama Quil avec espoir. « Nous on a appris parce qu'on le fait tout le temps. »

« J'imagine, » gloussai-je. « En tout cas, je serais ravie de revenir ici, c'est sans aucun doute le plus bel endroit au monde ! »

« Je suis content d'apprendre ça, » nous surprit une voix grave derrière nous. Je me retournai vivement en me levant, pour me retrouver face à un Billy éclatant de fierté.

« Bonsoir Billy, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! » lui dis-je sincèrement, obtenant un sourire. Personne d'autre que lui et les trois jeunes indiens à mes côtés ne pouvaient me mettre aussi à l'aise et autant me faire me sentir à ma place.

« Allez les jeunes, c'est l'heure de manger ! » appela-t-il. Cette fois, Embry réagi plus rapidement que ses deux amis, et fut le premier à se faufiler par la porte.

Une fois que les trois jeunes aient disparu à l'intérieur, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'étonner dans un murmure :

« L'idée qu'ils puissent tous passer à l'intérieur est déjà risible, comment est-ce que ça sera dans un an ? »

« On verra quelle taille ils feront quand ils auront fini de grandir ! » ria Billy, avant de me faire signe de rentrer. Nous n'avions pas le même sens derrière mon commentaire, mais nous étions d'accord. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être ? Dès que j'entrai dans la cuisine/salle-à-manger/salon, je me retrouvai dans une pièce qui semblait emplie d'indiens. Ils avaient décidément le don d'être non seulement empli de vie, mais aussi de rendre vivant chaque endroit. Et Emily qui en accueillera une meute entière chez elle ! Elle avait tout mon respect.

 _Leah._ Comment allais-je la rencontrer et la prévenir de ce qui allait se passer, elle et Sam ? Comment allais-je faire pour qu'elle me croie ? Il fallait que je trouve rapidement une question à ces deux questions... D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que Sam se transformerait en loup-garou ? Et quand est-ce qu'il rencontrera Emily ?

 _ **Il est déjà un loup, et selon Twilight, Jared et Paul se transformeront avant qu'il ne recroise Emily, donc il ne s'imprégnera pas avant que James, Victoria et Laurent ne soient là. Mais le meilleur serait que tu agisses au plus vite, chaque respiration que tu prends changeant le cours du futur.**_ Eh ! Ever-helpfull-little-know-it-all-voice était de retour, plus bavarde que jamais !

 _Et apparemment, il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu vas faire..._

 _J'ai quand même un peu de temps._

 _Mais comment faire pour que la relation entre loups garous et les Cullens parte tout de suite sur le bon pied ?_

L'ENCRE DE LA VIE

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Je papotais à l'école avec Jessica et Angela, disais bonjour aux Cullens quand je passais à côté d'eux, et me disputais avec Edward en biologie. Le soir, je faisais mes devoirs en râlant, et pendant je les faisais, je me disais que je préférerais être à La Push, ou que je devrais réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Bien sur, ça faisait que les devoirs prenaient encore plus de temps à être faits, et que je râlais encore plus. _Gna, gna, gna, gna, gna._

J'étais entrain de commencer mes devoirs du week-end après avoir mangé un succulent petit-déjeuner lorsque le vrombissement d'un moteur se fit entendre. Est-ce que les sonneries avaient un quelconque usage ici ? me demandai-je en allant ouvrir, mon oncle dans mon ombre.

« Bonjour Angéline ! » s'exclama une petite voix emplie de joie et d'excitation que j'aurais pu reconnaître de partout, malgré le fait que nous n'avions pas vraiment reparlé depuis lundi.

« Salut Alice, » souris-je, sa bonne humeur plus que contagieuse. Et qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de toute façon d'essayer de faire mes devoirs à l'avance alors que je sortais après ?

« Bonjour chef Swan ! »

« Bonjour Alice. Vous rentrerez à quelle heure ? »

Pourquoi est-ce que ces bottes étaient si difficiles à mettre ?

« Vingt-et-une heure au plus tard, ça va ? On mangera sur place. »

« D'accord. À ce soir du coup Angéline. »

« À ce soir Oncle Charlie, » le saluai-je en sortant de la maison, enfilant un bras dans la manche de mon coupe vent. Alice me poussa jusqu'à sa voiture, tiens, ce n'était pas la Volvo d'Edward. Peut-être la Mercedes de Carlisle ?

Comment est-ce qu'on peut reconnaître une voiture, autrement qu'en utilisant des connaissances préalables issues d'un livre et un peu de logique ? Oh, derrière c'était marqué S55 à gauche, et AMG à droite ! Mais comment est-ce qu'on sait que c'est une Mercedes si on ne sait pas que ces noms sont ceux d'une Mercedes ? _Le Logo au milieu de l'arrière peut-être ? Ou là, sur le volant ?_

« Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi idiote de toute ma vie, » murmurai-je alors que Alice lançait la marche arrière.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » s'enquit ma conductrice en faisant un magnifique demi-tour avant de filer à toute vitesse. Waouh ! Comment est-ce que Bella pouvait avoir peur et ne pas adorer ça ?

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas confiance à qui que ce soit pour te porter, mais tu fais confiance à Alice pour rouler à toute vitesse sans avoir d'accident ? Alors que tu détestes les voitures, parce que tu as perdu plusieurs membres de te famille, et même ta propre vie, à cause de voitures ?!_

« Angéline ? »

« Oh, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as demandé déjà ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que tu ne t'es jamais sentie aussi idiote de toute ta vie ? »

« Tu vas te moquer de moi, » dis-je en tournant la tête vers la _droite_ pour faire face à la fenêtre, et ainsi cacher mes joues que je supposai rougissantes.

« Mais non. Je suis très curieuse par contre. »

Je me retournai vers elle pour voir sa réaction lorsque je lui répondrai, et me retrouvai à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Regarde la route ! » m'exclamai-je en la faisant rire. Elle obéit toute fois. _Je n'ai rien dit, je te comprends maintenant Bella. En fait non. Pas vraiment. La vitesse, c'est bien._

« Angéline ? » me rappela Alice en riant de plus belle.

« OK, je vais réfléchir à haute voix, d'accord ? » la prévins-je. « Donc, je me suis trouvée idiote parce que je me suis demandée comment on reconnaissait que c'était une Mercedes, puisque tout le monde ne sait pas qu'une S55 AMG est une Mercedes, et après je me suis rendue compte que le logo devant et derrière la voiture et sur le volant doit être le logo Mercedes. »

« Angéline, mais tu n'y connais vraiment rien en voiture ! » s'étonna la vampire, presque outrée.

« Je cours normalement, tu t'en rappelles ? Et en plus je ne compte pas passer mon permis tout de suite, je sursaute encore à chaque fois que quelque chose me rappelle qu'ici on roule à droite ! Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que je suis assise à droite, alors que je ne conduis pas ? Ce n'est pas normal ça. »

« Je vais t'apprendre à conduire, » décida Alice. Je continuai à radoter, sa remarque me faisant penser à autre chose :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir conduire, à part pour aller à La Push. La vitesse, c'est extraordinaire, et je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça, m ais je te fais instinctivement confiance pour que tout se passe bien, alors que normalement je n'aime pas trop la voiture. Mais il s'agit aussi du fait que je n'ai _pas besoin_ d'une voiture. La vitesse c'est bien, mais courir aussi. Et ainsi, je pollue moins. Toi, tu es immortelle, mais tu es en train de participer à la destruction du monde dans lequel tu vivras encore des siècles, voir des millénaires ! »

« Toi aussi tu pollue, » dit Alice en me détaillant du regard avec une émotion que je ne reconnus pas dans ses yeux.

« Je sais... C'est mal. Je devrai faire de mon mieux, rêver c'est bien, mais agir c'est mieux, et... Et heureusement qu'Edward ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, car je le rendrai fou. »

Alice éclata de rire.

« Tes pensées semblent très volatiles. »

« Ce qui est incroyable, c'est qu'elles ont une suite logique, tu sais ? Normalement je peux expliquer comment je suis arrivée à parler de quelque chose à partir du sujet d'origine. »

« Normalement ? »

« Des fois j'oublie quelques facteurs extérieurs, comme par exemple le fait d'avoir aperçu quelque chose qui m'a fait penser à quelqu'un, qui m'a fait penser à un événement, … bref, tu comprends. Pourquoi est-ce que ton langage est plus normal que celui d'Edward ? »

Nous passâmes le reste du trajet à papoter, et Alice me révéla qu'elle était aussi volatile dans ses pensées que moi. Nous décidâmes toutes deux de dire à haute voix ce qui passait par notre tête... et vous savez quoi ? C'est sans aucun doute un des meilleurs moyens pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un et apprendre à le connaître. Lorsque je rentrai dans le premier magasin à la suite d'Alice, j'avais l'impression qu'une réelle complicité était née entre nous.

J'avais eu peur de ne pas nouer d'amitiés avec tout ce beau monde ? Cette inquiétude avait été inutile.

Il ne manquait plus que de voir si je pouvais être proche d'eux tous... Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Quil, Embry, et Alice. Et est-ce qu'ils tiendront réellement à moi et à mon amitié ?

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre tardif, mais vendredi je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire, et samedi je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans l'histoire pour écrire quelque chose de potable... et je préfère ne rien poster que vous donner quelque chose de tiré par les cheveux.

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et ont ajouté cette fic dans celles qu'ils suivent, ou même parmi leurs favorites !


End file.
